You Belong With Me
by rhia xo
Summary: Miley has left Nick to start college in New York, but when he comes to visit her with a very important question, will that change everything? What happeneds after that? Is their future secure? What about Lilly&Joe? NILEY/LOE/KOPHIA/NOLIVER.
1. See You Again

**I am SO annoyed. ALL of my Hannah Montana stories have been deleted:. One of them didn't even have the Jonas Brothers as a band in it – so they weren't real life characters.**

**I put so much work into Love Me for Me Not Her, Here We Go Again, and Music for Love. I am so sorry that the two stories had to come to an end like this. I will not be continuing Music for Love, even though I'd just finished one of its best chapters last week. What I might do is, in the near future – continue the story but change the boy's second names to 'Gray'.**

**This story was my planned sequel to Here We Go Again – and is in the future. The boys were never a band okay? THEY ARE NOT REAL LIFE CHARACTERS – SO YOU HAVE NO REASON TO REPORT MY STORY. Just had to put that out there lmao. Their second name is 'Gray' – it's the sequel to Here We Go Again – so the characters are the same (apart from the brothers) and they all have the same personalities etc. But in other ways, it is a completely different story due to the fact the boys were never 'The Jonas Brothers' – in this one, Joe is into acting, Nick wants to produce songs, and I haven't figured Kevin out yet.**

**Add me to Author's Alert so you're alerted when I finally decide to do something with Music for Love (I just honestly can't be bothered at the moment I'm so annoyed) – and add this story to your favourites, and to your alerts, and of course REVIEW. Like you've never reviewed before :]**

**PS. THIS WAS WRITTEN LAST WEEK, but I've recently been to London so I only now had the chance to upload it!**

* * *

**YOU BELONG WITH ME.**

**Chapter One – See You Again**

_FLASHBACK._

"So this is it.." Miley said slowly, and some what awkwardly. She never thought she'd be standing where she was right now. Outside her house, finally saying goodbye to Nick. This goodbye wasn't just for the weekend, it was for the next four years of her life.

_Their relationship has survived all the way through high school. Through all the arguments, all the hurdles - it stuck through. But now this was it, it had to end here._

_Miley had been accepted to a New York University to study fashion and design. She had grown out of being 'Hannah Montana' and had announced to the world that she was really the pop star just months ago. Needless to say, Miley's life was a little crazy from then on. _

_But now, she was moving to New York with Lilly. They were to share an apartment, while Miley studied fashion, and Lilly studied Food and Business._

_"I guess this is the end for us." Nick said quietly, secretly wishing that some miracle would stop Miley from leaving him. He was staying in California, and was taking a business degree. He wanted to set up his own record label. _

_"I guess so.." Miley nodded. She didn't know what else to say. "I'm going to miss you so much."_

_Nick sighed, then pulled Miley into a long, tight hug - letting his head rest helplessly onto her shoulder. "I love you so much Miley Stewart. I always have - and I always will, I promise you that."_

_"But we have to break up, right?" Miley asked, her voice shaking. "We can't stay together, living across the country from one and other for four years - we can't."_

_"I know, I know." Nick said soothingly, gently rubbing her back. "But I'll wait for you. It doesn't mean that we won't date other people - but I'll wait for you Miley, I'll wait four years for you if I have too."_

**..HM**

"Two years without he who must no be named, - congratulations." Lilly announced, as she turned the calendar over to the next month - October.

Miley shook her head. "You know, I don't need you updating me on how long I've gone without Nick - I do know Lilly." She playfully pushed her, then picked up her purse. "How come your still here anyway, I thought you were picking Joe up from the airport?"

Lilly and Joe had decided to break up after Joe left for college four years ago. Lilly was still in high school at the time, so there was no way they could continue their relationship while Joe was across the country. Joe was flying in today, to talk to Lilly, to figure out what happens next with the two of them.

"I am, but his flight has been delayed so I'm leaving in an hour." Lilly informed her. "You know, Nick could be coming with him.."

"Yeah I know.." Miley said quietly. "Anyway, I have to get to class - I'll see you later." Miley waved, then headed out of the apartment.

**..HM**

"Lilly!"

Lilly span around, her face eagerly searching for the face to go with that all too familiar voice. She spotted him, across the airport, the same goofy grin he had years ago - plastered over his face. She began running, picking up her speed until she got close enough so he could pick her up.

"I've missed you so much Joe." She told him, as he gently brought her back to the ground.

Joe took in Lilly's appearance, she looked more beautiful than before. She wasn't the same high school girl he'd left - she was taller, her hair was blonder, she looked amazing.

"What?" Lilly blushed at the way he was staring at her.

"You're still as gorgeous as ever." He smiled, then pushed a piece of Lilly's fringe out of her eyes.

"Hey Lilly." A small, quiet voice was heard from behind Joe.

"Nick!" She exclaimed, then pulled him into a hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. How's Miley?" He asked weakly. He hadn't spoken to her in two years - not even a phone call.

Lilly smiled sympathetically. "She's doing fine Nick - come on, we best head back to the apartment."

**..HM**

"You know, I was thinking about moving out here." Joe announced, as he sat on the sofa with Lilly, later that day.

"Really?" Lilly asked, perking up. "How come?"

"Well, I'm done with college – maybe I could find some acting work here?" Joe suggested. He'd decided after high school, that he was going to try and pursue his dream of being an actor. "If that's what you want.. Because Lilly – I don't know what we are, are we friends now? Do you want to be more than friends again?"

"I'm willing to take the chance.." She paused for a second. "Joe, were older now – we can travel, we can work through it now."

Joe grinned. Lilly missed his goofy smile. "I've missed you so much." He told her, then brought her into a hug. "I never stopped loving you." He murmured.

"I was hoping you'd say that.."

"Hey Lilly – my classes ended earlier today so-" Miley froze as she saw Lilly and Joe hugging on the couch. "Oh my god."

"Miley!" Joe shouted, leaving Lilly go – then rushing over to greet his 'little sister'.

"Oh my god!" She repeated, hugging him tightly. She'd missed Joe so much over the past four years. There was nobody to talk too randomly, to have fun with, to goof around with, to tell her problems to, there was no Joe – and that hurt like hell.

"How have you been little sis?" He asked, beaming.

"I've been great – but I've missed you!" She exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Oh good – glad to be back in yours and Lilly's company though. It was tough being away from everyone – but hey, I'm back – and thinking of moving out here!"

"Shut up!" Miley squealed. "That would be awesome!"

Lilly stood up slowly, then made her way over to Miley, where she gently placed her hand on her shoulder. "He's here."

There was a change in Miley's facial expression. She no longer looked happy or excited, she looked scared. She'd been dreading seeing Nick ever since the day she left him – did he still love her? Did want her as much as she wanted him? But it couldn't work. She told herself, there was no way the distance would work.

"He's out right now." Joe explained, seeing Miley look around.

"Right." Miley nodded.

"Hey Miles' – is it okay if me and Joe go out? You'll be fine here won't you?" Lilly asked.

"Oh yeah sure, I'll be fine – ya'll have a good time." She smiled weakly, then grabbed her laptop, and sat herself on the chair.

**..HM**

Nick walked along the long corridor, looking out for the right apartment. He wondered if Lilly and Joe were still there – or if Miley was home yet. What would he say to her if she was? He felt for something in his pocket then smiled. He continued walking until he reached the right door, where he knocked loudly – hoping somebody was inside.

Moments later, a beautiful tall woman opened the door. He stood there, speechless – taking in her appearance.

"Nick." She gasped.

"Miley." He let the name roll off his tongue. She had dark hair now, it was much darker than before, and it was now curly. Her face was beautiful – she looked much older, but even more gorgeous than he could remember. She was wearing glasses. He let his eyes move down to her body – wow she'd definitely grown up. She was wearing a white top, a black denim skirt, and black tights. She looked amazing.

Miley didn't know what to say. She was shocked by how much Nick had changed – yet how much he'd stayed the same. His hair was still curly, just a little bit longer. His body looked bigger – he had definitely been working out. He looked more like man than the young boy she could remember. She smiled as she saw he was wearing a blue shirt with a black thin tie – total Nick Gray attire. To finish off his look, he was wearing black trousers – and blue sneakers.

"Wow." Nick said slowly. "You look amazing."

Miley blushed, just like she used to – every single time Nick paid her a compliment. "Thank you. So do you, I mean you look so different."

"Me, different?" He smiled. "Your hair is so dark, and the glasses?"

"Their just for reading." She explained. "I felt like I needed a change, it was a new start – so I needed to wash away my old colour, along with all my old troubles."

"Your old troubles, - being me?" Nick asked uncomfortably.

Miley ignored is question, then opened the door wider. "Why don't you come in?"

Nick nodded, then walked into the apartment, following Miley over to the sofas. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been great, I'm really enjoying my classes. I've already had the chance to have some of my designs shown in fashion shows." She told him proudly. "I'm working with DKNY part time, helping with their shows and models, but I've been offered to start my own label up – but I want to wait until college is over first."

"Wow, that's really great Miley – I'm so happy for you." He told her genuinely. "I've been working with a lot of musicians already. I'm still going to classes, but I'm working with other producers at the moment – hoping to set up my own record company though within the next two years."

"Aw, Nick that's awesome!" Miley smiled. They sat in silence for the next few minutes, neither of them having a clue what to say. They'd talked about how much they'd changed, and life – but what now?

"So, are you seeing anyone?" Nick asked awkwardly. He didn't know if he was in any position to ask that, but he'd been dying to know since he'd arrived.

"No, I'm just concentrating on my work right now." She explained. "You?"

"Same. I mean of course I've dated since you, but none of them have been even half as special as you were."

Miley nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's still hard to let go of the past.."

**..HM**

Four hours had passed, and Lilly and Joe were still out – while Miley and Nick continued catching up back in the apartment.

"So then I had to phone Lilly to come help, and when she came – she was just flirting with all the models, it was terrible!" Miley laughed, she told Nick one of her stories from a modelling shoot.

"Oh by the way, did you know Joe is thinking about moving out here?" Miley asked.

"He is?!" Nick exclaimed. "The move will be good for him."

"You're not considering it?" Miley asked sadly.

"Miley, my life's back home in California – my work is there." He told her, sad himself that he couldn't consider moving closer to Miley. "The only way I'd change everything, is if we were in a committed relationship – which were not.." He said slowly, then reached back into his pocket.

"Yeah I guess so." She nodded.

"Miley.." Nick took a deep breath. It was now or never. How long would it be before he'd see Miley again? He had to do this, to save the love of his life, - to ensure they'd always be together. He squeezed the box in his hand reassuringly, then continued.

"You know I love you, right?"

"Nick it's been two years.." Miley said hesitatingly.

"Tell me you love me back. I need to hear you say it."

Miley sighed slowly. "Of course I still love you Nick, but I don't know if that's enough anymore."

Nick nodded, but carried on anyway. "You're the only one for me Miles. I love you so much it hurts every day. I think about you constantly. I want to spend the rest of my life with you – I know I do. I am a 100% sure of it." He told her firmly.

He reached for the box, then pulled it out of his pocket for the first time. "I need you in my life." He opened the navy box, then pointed it at Miley. "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**LOL. Back to the good old cliffhangers and random notes at the bottom of my stories! Of course this is a NILEY story - what do you take me for haha? But I can tell you it will not be all, will you marry me, fine okay, lets get married and have three children. It will have a lot of drama ;D. Because thats the way I rolllllllllllll.**

**Anyway, review! Because I've lost three stories and all their reviews, and really need to feel loved=[.**

**Haha, and also time to use some bribing.. The next chapter will be up sooner if you review.. LOL=)!**


	2. He Didn't Wait For Her

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it's so good to finally be able to write again =). Your going to be quite surprised with this chapter, and maybe a little dissapointed, but I'll clear everything up at the note at the bottom.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - He Didn't Wait For Her**

"Will you marry me?"

Miley stared down at the beautiful ring, sitting in the navy box. It was truly gorgeous. She'd pictured this moment many times before, Nick would declare his love for her, and then ask her to marry him – and they'd both live happily ever after. But things were different now. She took a deep breath, and then slowly closed the small box – knowing she would regret this later.

"I can't." She managed to get out quietly.

Nick looked up at Miley, his face confused, and hurt. "Why?" He asked weakly.

Miley knew she owed him an answer. "Because Nick, we live across the country from each other, we haven't seen each other in two years, and were twenty years old!"

Nick looked taken aback at Miley's outburst. "But I love you, and I know you love me – we can make this work."

Miley shook her head. "We both know it's not going to work. In the future, I would love to get married to you. Because you, Nick Gray – you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, but I just can't do this right now." She paused. "I can't get engaged, I can't throw everything that I've worked so hard for away. I need to stay in New York until I'm done with college, I need to do this."

Nick nodded slowly. "I get it." He said, almost bitterly. "Look – I'll just catch the next flight home, tell Joe to call me."

"Nick-" Miley tried.

"No." He interrupted her. "I'll just grab my bags."

**..HM**

THREE YEARS LATER.

Miley never forgive herself for turning down Nick's proposal. It's what she's always wanted, to be Nick Gray's wife – to be the mother of his children, to be the one he'd come home to – she wanted to be his everything.

She never went home after college. She stayed in New York, worked hard on her fashion line "Say What? Clothing" which was a huge success all over America. Lilly went home, and set her own restaurant up and Joe and already stared in two movies – and was also now living back in California. Everything was going well for everybody, even Nick. He set up a record label called "A Little Bit Longer Records."

Miley was finally home though – she had decided to come home, and set up a "Say What?" store in California. She dragged her suitcase along the sidewalk, a few paparazzi following her while she made her way to the awaiting limo. She smiled sweetly at them, and answered their questions then slid into the backseat.

"To your father's house?" The driver asked her.

Miley nodded happily, pushing her sunglasses to her head. She got her phone out, and dialled Lilly's number.

"Miley!" Lilly's voice came through the phone speakers, her voice sounded excited yet a little tired.

"So guess where I am." Miley grinned.

"I don't know, - somewhere in New York?"

"Nope."

"Where then?"

"I'm on my way to my dad's house.." Miley said quietly, waiting to hear Lilly's reaction.

"Shut up!?" She screamed. "Are you serious? Are you really home?"

"I'm home for good."

"Oh my god!" She squealed. "Joe, come over here! Guess whose home?"

**..HM**

"You know bud', it's so good to have you home." Robbie told her happily, handing her a plate of pancakes. "I've missed you being around."

"Aw dad, you know I've missed you too." She smiled. "It's great to be back home. Later I've got an appointment to start looking at houses round here."

"Well there's no rush, your welcome to stay here with me as long as you want." He grinned.

"Thanks dad." Miley looked at her watch – 8.30am. "Well I better head off to the store, I've got to go over some of the construction plans with the workers today."

"That's my girl – don't work yourself to hard." Robbie told her, then playfully ruffled her hair.

Miley grinned. "I'll see you later – love you!" Miley grabbed her coat then headed out of the door, getting into her white convertible then driving to the new store, which wasn't too far. Once she arrived, she got out of the car and headed inside. The space was big. There were workers moving boxes and pieces of material and painters testing the colours on the walls.

"Uh, hey guys." Miley greeted, waving her hand.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Violet exclaimed from behind the counter. Violet was Miley's assistant who basically followed her everywhere. "The phones been ringing off the hook, Lilly, some Oliver and Nora, and a Nick Gray called."

"Nick Gray?" Miley stuttered. "Okay that's um great, I'll call them back later its fine." Miley shook Nick's face out her mind, and looked back to the workers. "Okay, can you all gather round just a sec? I want to go through a few things.."

**..HM**

"Miley! I've been trying to call you all day!" Lilly exclaimed later that day, over the phone.

Miley mouthed 'sorry' to the estate agent sitting opposite her, then turned around. "I've been super busy sorry, with the new store, and looking for a new house, and everything – what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come for dinner tonight? Catch up with everyone at mine?" Lilly offered.

"That sounds great – I'll come over about seven." Miley told her.

"Okay, awesome – I'll get Joe to pick up some food then. See you later!"

Miley put her phone back in her bag, then smiled at the woman. "Sorry about that. As I was saying though, I'm interested most in these two houses – they are the ones that caught my eye." Miley said, pointing to the two pictures that sat on the table.

"Okay that's great – I can take you to see them both now if you have the time?" The woman offered.

"Sure, let's go." Miley smiled, then picked her jacket and bag up. She followed the woman out of the house, then into her car. The woman drove along the roads until you could see up class, expensive houses. She pulled in at a big white one, then turned to Miley. "Ready to go in?"

Miley nodded, then followed her once more up the driveway, then into the house. She stopped in the hallway and admired the house. It was gorgeous. Wooden flooring, long white walls, and a huge staircase. She walked along the flooring, then stopped at the first room. She walked in slowly, then looked around. The room had a white carpet, and a beautiful fireplace, and huge windows with white curtains draped along them.

"I've got a feeling I'm going to like this one.."

**..HM**

Miley collapsed on her old bed, and sighed. She'd had a long, hard day – running errands all over town. She put an offer on the first house, and was just waiting on a confirmation. The store was coming along, within a week the stock would be coming in, and then hopefully she'd be able to open it up the weekend after that.

She got herself up, then quickly went through her closet, picking out a black dress. She went into her a bathroom and took a quick shower, then dried her hair, put some make up on, and then finally got changed. She looked in the mirror, and smiled. Her long brunette hair was naturally curly, and half way down her back. She slipped some black heels on, then picked up her purse.

Once she was downstairs, she informed her dad of where she was going, then made her way to Lilly and Joe's house. Once parked the car outside, then got out and made her way to the door. She rang the door bell, then waited patiently for someone to answer it.

A pretty blonde woman answered it, with a warm smile. "You must be Miley!"

Miley nodded, a puzzled look upon her face. "And you must be.."

"Oh I'm sorry – I'm Eleanor – but you can call me Elle if you want." She grinned.

"Are you one of Lilly's friends then?" Miley asked, walking inside – and still confused. She followed "Elle" to the living room, where Lilly and Joe was.

Before Eleanor could answer, Lilly screamed. "Miley!" She hugged her best friend tightly, then handed her a glass of red wine.

"I'm sorry, you were saying?" Miley asked Eleanor.

"I'm Nick's fiancé." She smiled.

Miley's smile vanished, and so did the glass of wine from her hands. She felt it fall past her legs, then smash on the hard floor – the red liquid running everywhere. "Oh crap – I'm so sorry Lilly!"

"Did something just smash?" She heard his voice from the other room.

"Yeah, can you bring some paper towels in?" He called back. Then hugged Miley. "Got to hand it to you, - your always one to make an entrance." He smirked. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She murmured against this shoulder. She pulled away slowly, then she heard the door opening – then froze. He'd matured again. It seemed like every time she'd seen him, he looked different. But in a good way.

"Miley." He gasped. The towels falling from his hand as soon as he seen her.

"Wow, déjà vu or what?" Joe muttered, picking the towels up, then helping Lilly clean up the wine.

Nick forgot about everything as soon as he seen her gorgeous face. He forgot about Elle, he forgot about every single thing going on in his life at the moment – and just concentrated on Miley. It was if all his old feelings for her and rushed back immediately, and he was falling in love with her all over again.

"So, you're engaged?" Miley asked, hurt printed all over her face, and dripping from her voice.

Nick noticed this. He just wanted to walked over and kiss her like he used to. He wanted to hug her tightly, and smell the soft scent of her hair – and run his hands through it. He wanted her again. But he had Eleanor now, she was his life now. He asked her to marry him because he thought maybe Miley wasn't the one – maybe Elle was.

I mean she's pretty, clever – she was a high school teacher. She was kind, considerate – she didn't mind Nick working long hours. She was nice to his friends and family, and she loved him. He felt obliged to love her back. Yes he did love her, but he was pretty sure he wasn't _in_ love with her.

"Uh yeah I am.." He finally answered, his voice a little shaky. "I'm guessing you've met Elle – my fiancé."

"Something along those lines." She told him. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Nick sighed, he knew this was going to happen. He didn't know if he had the strength to let her go, he didn't know if he could stop himself from kissing her if they were alone – he didn't trust himself. But he knew he had to speak to her, she needed answers. He looked over to Eleanor then smiled softly. "Is that okay with you hun'? If I just have a quick catch up with Miley?"

"Oh of course! Take your time – that's fine!" She told him happily, then kissed him on the cheek.

Miley stopped herself from being sick, or even just pretending to be sick – then walked past them both, heading to the garden, Nick following close behind her.

"I thought you were going to wait for me? You promise me five years ago Nick – you'd wait." She told him as soon as they were outside.

"Miley, that was five years ago. You turned down my proposal."

"Because I wasn't ready!"

"But I can't spend all my life waiting around for you, can I?"

"Then you shouldn't have told me you would!" Miley exclaimed. "You promised you'd wait for me; you said you wanted to be with me."

"I'm sorry." Nick said weakly. "But I'm engaged now – and I'm happy. I'm sorry." He regretted those very words. Letting her go once more. He told her he was happy – when he knew with all his heart he wasn't.

"You're not the guy you used to be.." Miley whispered. "You're a different person now." She brushed past him, then headed inside.

Nick mentally kicked himself then sat down on the bench and sighed. Eleanor was his everything now. Eleanor, not Miley.

* * *

**Do you all hate me LOL? It is a NILEY story, so I can guarantee they will be together, but of course I love putting drama in and making things more complicated than they need to be =D. And this way you get to see all the frustration and feelings and that.**

**I'm sorry that I'm missing things - but I will be doing flash backs to the three years we miss etc, it's just I wanted to move everything on so I could start the story properly here.**

**And also, I had to basically get Miley home and sorted in this chapter, that's why its a tad boring and pointless, it's just I didn't want to skip any more things.**

**Nora, Oliver, Kevin, Sophia & Jackson will be in the next chapter! In advance I'd like to say Jackson is engaged, 'Kophia' are married and have one child and Sophia is pregnant. All will become more clear in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Is It Too Early To Hate Her?

**My spacebar has been broken for ages, so I haven't been able to write much - so sorry for the delay. Also thanks for reviewing on the previous chapters - really means a lot to me to know I've got some of my old readers! If your an old reader of LMFMNH - review :D.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three - Is It Too Early To Hate Her?**

"I can't believe your back." Nora repeated for the fifth time that night. Miley and Nick's 'talk' was just over an hour ago, and since then Nora, Oliver, Sophia and Kevin had arrived at Lilly's house.

"Me neither." Oliver smiled, and then put his arms around Miley. "I really have missed you."

"I've missed you too Ol - I've missed you all." Miley said sincerely, trying desperately to avoid looking at Nick. "It's great to hear about the baby, Sophia - I'm so happy for you guys."

Sophia and Kevin decided to get married the previous year, and Sophia was now pregnant with their first child. Kevin worked with Nick on 'A Little Bit Longer' records, scouting for new bands and producing. Sophia was a pre-school teacher.

"I know, isn't it exciting?" Sophia grinned. Kevin nodded, and then gently rubbed her stomach.

"A mini Kevin.." Joe thought out loud, rubbing the end of his chin. "I wonder if it's born with sideburns and a guitar - that would be so awesome!"

Everyone laughed a bit at Joe's sense of humour, including Eleanor - who seemed to be having a laughing fit at his joke. "Seriously Joe! You make me laugh so much!" She cried, wiping her eyes.

Miley couldn't help but shoot Elle her worst look, as she watched her bond with Joe. He was always her 'older brother' figure, the two of them would always have their special brother/sister moments. Everybody knew that.

"Miley, stop staring at her." Nora whispered, after noticing the look Miley was giving her.

"Sorry." Miley said, shaking her head a little. "Is it stupid to hate her already?"

**..HM**

"I can't believe you did this Lilly!" Miley shouted, as she went through her closet - searching for an outfit to wear. Her phone was currently, on her bed on loudspeaker.

"I'm sorry - but come on, you two need to get to know each other. She's Nick's fiancée after all - she's going to be around for a while."

"Unless I kill her off.." Miley thought aloud, not necessarily joking. "So you actually like her?"

"Of course I do Miley - she's a good friend of mine and she's a great fiancée to Nick. You'd like her too if you'd stop being the insensitive jealous ex girlfriend."

"He asked me to marry him!" She exclaimed. "Come on, that's got to count for something?"

Miley heard Lilly sigh on the other end. "Miley, you said no - so Nick moved on, now you should too. She's coming shopping with us, and that's final. I'll text you the address you need to pick her up from - toodles!"

Miley groaned, then picked out some black skinny jeans, a black long sleeved top, a pair of black ankle boots, and her red knitted cardigan - then headed into the bathroom.

After her shower, and once she was dressed, she threw her hair into bobble, then grabbed her purse and keys then headed downstairs. "Hey dad, I'm heading off out - I'll be back later, I'm heading to the store to see how things are after I'm done shopping, okay?"

"Okay bud' - have a good time." He told his daughter, then waved to her as she headed out of the door, and into her car.

Miley typed the address into her navigation system, then drove according to the directions she was receiving. She eventually parked outside a modern house. She got out of the car, and dragged her feet towards the front door, where she let her hand reach up and knock it.

Soon after, the door was opened revealing Miley's current number one on the list of people she didn't want to bump into.

"Great." Miley sighed, not caring if she offended his feelings in anyway.

"Miley - can't we just be civilised with each other?" Nick asked.

"How about I ask you to marry me, then I'll get engaged to someone else, then you try and answer that question."

"I'm sorry okay? But how long do you think you can keep up this stupid stubborn act for?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I think Ill keep it going for a pretty long time." She smirked.

"You're so immature." Nick told her, but couldn't help the small smile that was appearing on his face. "So I'm guessing you didn't come here to see me?"

"Obviously not. I'm here to pick up your fiancé sadly."

"Miley - don't take this out on Eleanor, at least she had the decency to say yes to my proposal."

Miley laughed. "I was wondering when that one was going to roll out. Look just get her for me so I can get the hell out of here?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"You were always such a charmer." Nick said sarcastically.

**..HM.**

"Well this is nice.." Nora said slowly, as she sat in Miley's car with Sophia, Lilly, Miley and Eleanor.

"Yep - this is definitely something." Miley added, turning the radio up.

"So, I was thinking after shopping, maybe you guys would like to come back to mine for the night? The boys are all going over Jackson's for some game night - and I'd love to have a good old fashioned slumber party - especially since your back Miley."

"Oh my god, that sounds awesome!" Lilly agreed. "I'll bring movies!"

"I'll bring facial masks, and my foot spas!" Sophia added. "What about you Elle?"

"Well I can bring some music, I mean living with Nick and that - I have the best music collection at home." She grinned happily, which just made Miley roll her eyes.

"Miley?" Nora asked.

She held herself back from announcing that she'd be bringing her kitchen knifes to use to on Eleanor while she was sleeping. "I'll bring food."

**..HM**

"This is looking terrific guys!" Miley announced, looking around at the new store. It was soon to be completed - most of the stock was in, they were just waiting for a few bits and bobs. Before Miley could comment on anything else, her phone began ringing. "Excuse me a second."

"Hey Lilly!" She answered cheerfully.

"Somebody's in a good mood." Lilly noted. "Anyway, I just wanted to ring and tell you were all going to Nora's at about seven."

"Great - I'll be there."

"Good, now I'm hoping for Elle to leave in one piece as well - so could we keep the bitchiness to a low tonight?"

Miley laughed. "Lilly, I'm perfectly nice to Eleanor."

"Perfectly nice? I saw you pick out a dozen outfits for her today."

"What's wrong with that?"

"They were the ugliest things I've ever seen in my life - and you knew that too." Lilly told her. "Look, just be nice. I know it's hard on you because of Nick, but if you take the time to get to know her - she's a really nice girl. And besides, she's going to be with us forever anyway."

"I guess your right." Miley sighed. "I'll see you later Lil' - Jackson's bringing a few of the guys to see the store soon - toodles!"

"Right back at you!"

"Miley, were going to start moving some more stock - and tomorrow we'll start with the lighting and the lighting in the changing rooms - we should be done by the end of the week."

"That sounds awesome - thanks guys." She told them all gratefully, then turned to see Jackson, Oliver, Nick, Kevin, and Joe coming into the store.

"Oh this is so cool!" Joe exclaimed, jumping onto the red couch next to the window. "Definitely a place to a take a nap."

Miley laughed then hugged Kevin, Jackson and Oliver. "Thanks' for coming over guys."

"Your welcome." Nick answered sarcastically. "Thanks for the hug by the way."

"No problem." She smiled then turned to her brother. "So, you like?"

"Yeah, even I have to admit this place looks pretty neat.." He told her as he looked around the room. "You going to have an opening party?"

"I don't know.."

"Yeah you totally should!" Joe exclaimed, getting up and racing over to Miley. "That would be so cool – like you could invite your friends, I could invite mine – have a few celebrities in the house."

Miley couldn't help but laugh. "Sure, whatever Joe. So what are you guys up to tonight?"

"Game night!" Jackson exclaimed, then mimicked shooting a basketball into a hoop. "Ordering a pizza, kicking back, few beers, you know – guys stuff. What about you?"

"Kind of a welcome home slumber party for me in Nora's with Sophia, Lilly and Eleanor – girl stuff." Miley smirked.

"Oh really? Try not to 'accidently' put toothpaste all over my fiancée's face – you know, the stuff you usually do." Nick told Miley.

"I'll keep that in mind. Try not to get to drunk and make a fool out of yourself. Kevin and Sophia's house-warming party, need I say more?"

Nick smirked. "Nicely put."

"Anyway, we should probably head out – I'll phone you tomorrow Miles' – we still on?" Oliver asked her, grabbing his jacket.

Nick span around, eager to know where Miley was off too. He knew Oliver was like her brother – but he still felt a pang of jealousy because he got to spend time with her, and he couldn't any more. "Where are you two off?" He asked as casually as possible, but Miley caught on.

"Why, jealous are you?" She asked, her eyebrows rising.

"No." Nick shot back.

"Were going to go see Miley's new house – check out the space, start choosing some colours and stuff." Oliver explained.

"Oh, so boring stuff." Joe shrugged, then turned his attention away from them.

"Nick, you can come too you know? We could too with the extra help – right Miley?" Oliver smiled.

Miley shot him a sharp look before turning to Nick. "Whatever, just don't blame me if I end up strangling you or something."

"This woman is so inviting." Nick mocked. "I shall see you tomorrow then – bright and early?"

"If you haven't got a hangover.." Miley smiled sweetly. "Then yes, bright and early – let's say I'll pick you up at twelve?"

..HM

"So this ones Nick's favourite – so you can't tell him I borrowed it!" Elle giggled, showing everybody an Elvis Costello record.

"Oh, so you're a fan of Elvis Costello too?" Miley asked.

"Oh no – but I act like I am for Nick, of course I want him to think I'm into the same music he is." She explained the grinned.

Miley smiled back, then rolled her eyes. She genuinely liked Elvis Costello, and enjoyed listening to Nick's favourite musicians with him. She didn't have to fake it – they actually did have similar tastes in music. It's a passion they shared together – and now she was taking it from her.

"Oh by the way Miley – thanks for picking out that yellow top with the red and blue spots over it today. I wouldn't normally go for something like that – but since you're a fashion expert, I took your advice and bought it! I can't wait to see what Nick thinks!"

Miley giggled. "Me neither – I bet he's going to love it!"

Lilly shot Miley a glare from across the room, which Miley decided to ignore. Lilly set the bowls of popcorn, candy, and chips along the floor, as the girls got comfy.

Nora took a handful of popcorn then smirked. "So let's start the gossiping."

"Actually, how about we get to know each other more? Of course I know you guys – but I don't know Miley very well, and she doesn't know me – so maybe we could just ask questions and stuff?" Elle suggested.

"Uh sure, you go." Miley smiled.

"Okay something juicy.. Ooh – I know! Tell us about your first love!" Eleanor squealed.

"Oh this should be interesting." Sophia muttered.

"You got that right.." Lilly agreed, falling back onto the bed.

* * *

**I know Miley might seem quite bitchy at the moment, I just want to get across how much she doesn't like Nick and Eleanor at the moment. But as you can see there's definately some flirting between Miley and Nick. Im going to get Elle and Miley friends though. **

**Also, I know it may seem like I'm skipping parts but because there's alot of main characters in the story, I have to fit in some invidual story lines - which I will work on next chapter!**

**Lastly, this is loosely based on One Tree Hill - as someone pointed out. I'll be changing practically everything, but the plot is based on it - mixed about with characters etc.**

**Review!**

**Do you want Elle and Miley to become friends?**

**Do you want Nick to get to the aisle with Elle until he realizes he loves Miley?**

**Or call off the wedding before?**

**Also do you want Miley and Nick to kiss while Nick is still with Elle?**

**Also any other suggestions are always useful!**


	4. Trouble In Paradise

**Thank you for all the reviews! I absolutely love reading through them, and it actually inspires me to write more - knowing that people are waiting for an update!**

**This chapter was written over about three days - so it may seem all over the place as I kinda would stop and start at places - so sorry if you find that it's a little weak.**

**I hope you enjoy it though!**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Trouble In Paradise**

Lilly shot Miley a look which basically said 'don't hurt Eleanor'. Don't tell her the truth. Don't tell her that her first love was her fiancé.

Miley thought about it for a while, until she reached a decision. Eleanor didn't deserve it – she'd done nothing. "Oh, some guy – I can't even remember his name."

Nora and Sophia looked at Miley in surprise. Before they could question her answer, Eleanor sat up. "You don't even remember your first love? Come on Miley – everybody remembers their first love! It must have been special!"

Miley gritted her teeth, trying to stop herself confessing her love for Nick right there and then. "He wasn't important."

Eleanor sensed that Miley didn't want to talk about it, so moved off the subject. "So, being Hannah Montana must have meant you got to tour with a lot of great acts, right?"

Sophia shook her head laughing. Eleanor really didn't know what questions she was asking.

**..HM**

"How was your slumber party?" Joe asked Lilly, as she entered the kitchen the next morning.

She dropped her bags, and then sat on one of the soft stools. "It was fun." She told him, and then kissed him on the nose. "Awkward though – Eleanor kept asking Miley questions that were related to Nick in someway. Of course Eleanor didn't know that."

"Are they getting along?" Joe asked, handing Lilly a glass of orange juice.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Elle is really trying with her – she really is. But Miley doesn't seem interested. I know it's really hard on her, but Elle is marrying Nick – she's going to be around for a long, long time."

"Yeah, I guess so. And there's not like Miley can sabotage the wedding or anything – it's in a month." Joe said. "I just feel really bad for her, as I know she loves Nick with all her heart – and it must be so hard on her."

"I know, - I'm still pulling for Niley – but Elle is one my close friends, and Nick's happy with her, he loves her and she loves him. Miley is just going to have to accept that."

**..HM.**

"I can't believe you got the house." Oliver exclaimed, as Miley drove them to Nick's house. "I mean, you're going to be living on your own – wow."

"Oliver, you live on your own – it's not a big deal." Miley told him, as she pulled in outside Nick's house.

"True, but Nora's over often enough she practically lives there with me."

"So why don't you ask her to move in with you?" She asked.

"I don't know – that's a big move Miley. Were happy as we are, you know?" Oliver explained. "So, are you going to get out of this car and get Nick or what?"

Miley shook her head. "Not exactly my plan." She smirked, then got out her phone and dialled Nick's number, then waited for him to answer. Once he did, she prepared her new accent before talking. "Hi, I'm the woman from across the street – and I've just called to say someone has broken into your car – the black SUV right?"

"What!?" Nick cried.

"Yeah, the windows smashed and everything! And there's a rather large dent on the right door." Miley told him, trying hard to contain her laughter.

"Are you serious?! I'll be right there!"

Miley hung up, and then burst into laughter. "Well that just might have made my day."

"You know – you're incredibly childish." Oliver told her, but couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched Nick race down his driveway, searching for his black SUV.

Nick reached the sidewalk, frantically searching for his car. Once he saw it, he ran up to it and checked it over – it was fine. It was more than fine, it was in perfect condition. He looked around, trying to spot 'the woman across the street' – but there was nobody in sight.

Miley – not able to control her laughter any more, let her hands push the wheel down, the car making a loud beep. She watched Nick look directly over to her car, - his face was not amused – but that just made Miley and Oliver cry out with more laughter.

He marched over, and then opened her car door. "Thanks for nearly giving me heart failure."

"You don't have to thank me." Miley smirked, playfully pushing Nick. "It was all you really."

**..HM**

Two hours later, Miley was sitting in Lilly's living room, with her laptop on her lap – ordering furniture.

"You know, you have your own house." Lilly informed her, as she walked into the room. "Actually – you have your dad's house, and your own actual house."

"I know, but I love annoying you by staying here instead." Miley grinned, and then returned to her laptop. "Nick and Oliver really helped out a lot today – and they promised they'd help move the furniture in when it arrives."

"Aw that's nice of them – but I'm sure they didn't offer, but you forced them into it." Lilly laughed.

"You know me too well." Miley nodded proudly.

"You know, we could totally have a house moving party!" Lilly exclaimed, sitting up. "Like we could paint the day before, then the next day we could move everything in! All together!"

"All together, as in Elle as well?" Miley asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, including Elle – as she is now one of us Miley." Lilly told her firmly. "You could do with an extra pair of hands.."

"I guess your right. But don't blame me if I accidently pour a tin of paint over her." Miley told Lilly mischievously. Miley continued looking at sofas, until her phone began ringing. She picked it up off the table, looked at the unknown number – and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Miley! It's Jake!" She heard the voice. It was extremely familiar – yet it had matured a lot.

"Jake Ryan..?" Miley asked slowly.

"Yep – that's the one!"

"Oh my god! How have you been!? We haven't spoken since I saw you at that premier back last year!" Miley exclaimed, making Lilly look up from her book – a confused look spread upon her face.

"I know, it's been too long since we've caught up! I've been great though, kept myself busy with various acting projects – but I'm in town now for a while, got nothing on, so it's like a break from acting."

"Aw that sounds fun. We'll have to catch up soon!"

"Yeah – that's the reason I called, you busy tomorrow?" He asked.

"Actually – yeah I am. I'm opening a new 'Say What?' store over here – but you know what, I'd love another person to help sort things out tomorrow if you interested?"

"That actually sounds pretty fun." Jake laughed. "How about you ring me tomorrow?"

"Okay – sure thing. I'll speak to you soon!" Miley told him, then hung up. She threw her phone onto the table, then turned back to her laptop – ignoring Lilly's shocked expression.

"Uh, what the hell was all that about?" Lilly asked.

"Oh that was Jake – he's going to help around the store tomorrow." Miley told Lilly, as if it wasn't a big deal. "It's nothing huge Lilly."

"Hello!? This is your ex boyfriend Jake?!" Lilly exclaimed. "You know – the one who happens to fall in love with you every single time you see each other?"

Miley laughed a little, before closing her laptop and getting up. "Lilly, so what if Jake actually did still like me? It's seriously unlikely – but I'm single now anyway. It wouldn't be the worst piece of news I've received this week." She picked her phone up then grabbed her bag. "Anyway – I'm off home now, call me later or something?"

**..HM**

"So I was thinking, we could have like white and pink roses? Maybe yellow? I really like the roses they do here." Eleanor suggested to Nick, showing him the flower arrangements on the catalogue page.

Nick nodded, not really too bothered about the flowering arrangements for the wedding. Ever since Miley had come back – it had felt like he wasn't even engaged anymore – when he was with Miley, it felt as if Eleanor didn't even exist, as much as it pained him to admit it.

"You're not too fond of them are you?" She asked, sensing something was wrong.

"It's not that, it's just Elle – if I'm being honest, the flowers aren't really important to me." He confessed. "I'm not bothered about the little details.."

Eleanor looked some what hurt. Nick always seemed so involved in the wedding planning – he enjoyed picking out the small things. "What are you talking about? You were the one who ordered this catalogue!"

"I'm just not in the mood for planning this wedding right now."

"What are you saying? You don't want this wedding to happen?" Eleanor asked, close to tears. She'd noticed Nick had been distant lately – but she just put it down to work and stress – but she wasn't blind, she noticed things like everyone else did.

"It's her isn't it?" She whispered, her voice barely making a sound.

Nick froze. She didn't have to give a name – he knew who she was talking about. "No – it's not." He told her. "Miley's a friend." He reassured her, but mostly trying to reassure himself.

"Nick I'm not stupid, I've seen what your like around each other – there's definitely something there between you both! You can't ignore the chemistry you have!"

Nick couldn't believe that he was hearing all this. "Eleanor – I'm marrying you, not her!"

"Maybe that's because she got here too late. What if you hadn't met me? Would you be engaged to her right now?" She questioned. She didn't mean to be paranoid, she just had to be reassured that she was the one Nick wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I don't know – no!" Nick exclaimed. "I need to get out of here."

Eleanor looked up quickly. She did not expect that. "What?"

"I can't deal with this right now Eleanor!" Nick cried, running his hands through his hair. "I love you – you know that. And I'm sorry, but I just need some time."

"Nick-"

"I love you, okay?" He told her once more, then grabbed his car eyes and headed out of the door before Eleanor could say anything else. Once he was sat inside his car, he let his head fall to his hands. What was he doing? Was he about to ruin everything? He loved Eleanor – he knew he did. But was loving someone, and being in love with someone totally different things?

He started the car, not knowing where he was going. He could go to his brothers – or even Oliver's – but he didn't want to. He knew exactly where he wanted to go. He let his mind take over, as his mind knew exactly where to drive to.

Within ten minutes, he was parked outside the all too familiar house. The house where most of his memories were held. The house that held his first love. He looked up, noticing Miley's bedroom light was still on.

He sighed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do it to Elle, or he couldn't do it to Miley.

* * *

**No Niley yet! I can reveal that Eleanor and Nick are not over yet!**

**Do you want Miley to start dating Jake? Also submit some of your side plots for the other characters! I don't want this to just be around Niley. I've got the Kophia pregnancy, - I'm thinking Loe proposal? I don't want to do anything with Noliver at the moment, as I'm quite happy at where they are.**

**Review!**


	5. The Kiss That Changed Everything

**Niley alert in this chapter! I really enjoyed writing them together again, I miss it! But I can reveal they don't get together just yet - that would ruin my plans mwahaha.**

**Once again THANK YOU for the reviews, really I know I say it all the time and must bore you - but really thanks so much for your continued support on my stories!**

**Enjoy the chapter, the first parts are just fillers but the last part is exciting! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five – The Kiss That Changed Everything**

Nick's eyes slowly opened, his mind already getting confused at the view in front of him. Once he'd woken up fully, he sat up, looking around. He was still parked outside Miley's house. He quickly checked the time, and then started the car. It was 8.00am - Miley or her dad could be leaving the house any second.

He reversed out of his parking space, and then drove off down the road - wondering how he was going to explain his way out of this one to Eleanor. He decided against telling her that he spent the night outside Miley's - that would just send things over the top.

He continued driving, desperately trying to clear his head. He loved Eleanor, he loved Eleanor. Of course he still cared about Miley, because she was his first love - but that was it. He wasn't in love with her – as much as that statement was lie, he needed to convince himself of it.

Once he'd finally arrived back outside his house, he got out of his car and walked up the driveway until he reached the front door. He took a deep breath and opened the door, silently walking into the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Eleanor asked quietly, her eyes red.

"I went to Joe and Lilly's house." He told her, as convincingly as he could.

Eleanor shut her eyes slowly. He was lying. "That's funny how you should say that.. I phoned there last night."

Nick mentally kicked himself then sat down on a metal stool. "Look, I went for a drive – down the beach, and stayed there all night." Nick told her. "I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry I freaked you out by leaving, and how I didn't call, or how I didn't come home – I'm just sorry."

Eleanor nodded. "I understand if you're confused about who you really love Nick, I can't punish you for loving somebody else."

Nick could have told her the whole truth right there – but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "I'm not confused about anything Eleanor, I'm in love with you – and I want to marry you."

Elle looked taken aback, like she wasn't expecting that answer. "You sure?" She whispered, gently rubbing his cheekbone.

"As sure as I'll ever be."

**..HM**

"So, the wedding's coming up – you gunna be able to face up to it?" Nora asked Miley, as they stood in the store, hanging the some shirts up.

Miley thought about it for a while. She'd completely forgotten about the wedding. She was just convinced they'd stay engaged forever.. "Uh – sure. I'll be fine."

Nora smirked. "Sure you will be."

"Uh, Miley?" A familiar voice was heard, coming through the stores door.

Miley swung round, then dropped the shirts she was carrying. "Jake!" She ran over to him, and gave him a big hug. "I've missed you!"

Jake wrapped his arms around Miley, and smiled to himself. "I've missed you too – so much." He told her softly, then pulled away to take a look at the store. "This place looks great – you've done an awesome job."

"Thanks." Miley answered, then dragged him over to Nora. "You remember Nora from school, right?"

"Oh yeah – how have you been?" Jake asked happily.

Nora gave him a little wave. "I've been great thanks – how about you? Haven't seen you since like, graduation."

"I know – sucks, right? Wish I stayed in contact with you guys."

Nora nodded, then placed the spare tags on the counter. "Well I better head off, I'm meeting Oliver for lunch in an hour – ring me later Miles!" She winked then pointed to Jake. "Have fun!"

**..HM**

"How the hell did a day of moving stock, result in you getting a date with Jake Ryan!?" Lilly exclaimed, after Miley told her and Sophia later that night as they sat in Sophia's living room.

"What happened to you telling me to get over Nick?" Miley asked.

"And what happened to you feeling awkward around Jake?" Lilly asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Lilly that was over four years ago!"

"So were you and Nick, but your still not over him are you." She added, rolling her eyes.

Miley groaned. "Yes, thank you for reminding me of that – I had forgotten that I am still in love with my ex boyfriend – who is getting married next month!"

Sophia laughed at the two of them. "So – this painting party tomorrow, whose going?"

"Well I sort of invited Jake.." Miley said quietly.

Lilly sank further into the sofa. "What, do you love causing drama Miley? Nick will probably freak out when he finds out he's coming!"

"Well he shouldn't – because as you kindly reminded me earlier, me and Nick are no longer together. And I don't care what Nick thinks anyway, he should have thought about that before he went off and got engaged."

"Going back to the original point.." Sophia interrupted. "So we have the painting party, then the moving in party – which will basically have me sitting around watching you guys work all day – being pregnant has its advantages. And then when's your opening party for the store?"

"Next Wednesday – and it's going to be a red carpet event, so make sure your dressed up!" Miley reminded them happily. "Jakes coming as my date."

"Of course he is, he would be wouldn't he?" Lilly grinned.

**..HM**

Miley threw her hair up in a messy bun, and smoothed down her old clothes. Today was the 'painting party' that Lilly had organised. The whole group was gathered at Miley's for the day to paint most of her house.

"Right, now I know you guys enjoy goofing off – but this is my house were painting, I want it done properly. So Oliver, try not to mix the colours, and keep one colour to one wall unless I have stated otherwise – got it?"

Oliver nodded shamefully, remembering back to when they painted Miley's room back at high school. "You know I'd appreciate it if every time we are going to paint something – you wouldn't bring it up."

"Not gunna happen." Miley smirked. "Okay anyway, let's get to work!"

"Sorry I'm late!" Jake announced, as he walked into Miley's living room.

Everybody turned to look at him, most of their faces surprised to see him – but there was one face burning with anger.

"What the hell?" Nick couldn't control himself from saying.

"Oh hey Nick – what's up? Heard you got engaged! Surprised it wasn't to Miley mind, always thought you two would end up together, but hey – maybe I'll get the chance to get her now!" Jake laughed, clearly joking.

But Miley, Nick or Eleanor didn't see the funny side of it.

"Uh, Eleanor I don't think you've met Jake – he's my, well ex boyfriend." Miley introduced them both.

"Well ex boyfriend for now." Jake laughed. "I'm just kidding by the way."

Nick's eyes followed his every move, as Jake walked across the room, and hugged Miley tightly. He clenched his fists, and looked away – because he knew watching them, was torture in itself.

"Okay, let's get to work!" Lilly announced, sensing the awkwardness between people.

Miley opened a can of paint, and got her paint brush out, and slowly and carefully began painting the base coat.

"Look at you, being careful and fussy." Jake laughed. "Still the same Miley."

"Oh, uh Jake?" Nick called him. "Oliver and Jackson are painting upstairs and asked if you could paint up there with them? They wanted to catch up or something." Nick informed him, totally making the whole thing up.

Of course he felt bad, and a bit stupid for lying to him – but he hated seeing Miley with another guy, even though he was doing the same thing to her.

"Oh, right – is that okay with you Miles'?" He asked softly.

"That's fine – have fun, and be careful with that paintbrush!" Miley warned him, then poked her tongue out, and then Jake exited the room.

"So, you and him?" Nick asked, not even attempting to say his name.

"We are having fun." Miley shrugged. "We'll see where it goes though."

"Oh come on Miley, you don't honestly see yourself marrying this guy and having kids with him do you?" Nick asked laughing.

"Do you honestly see yourself settling down with Eleanor, and having children with her? Do you see yourself with her in fifty years?" Miley asked, making Nick result to silence.

"Jake's not the right guy for you, you can do better than him."

"What, like you?" Miley asked bluntly. "Nick – you lost the right to look out for me, the day you walked away from us. You don't have the right to tell me who to date and who not to date."

"Miley, I'm telling you – Jake's not the guy for you." He told her sincerely. "I can promise you – that you deserve better."

Miley watched Nick for a while, not knowing what to say back. "Why are you telling me this?" She asked slowly after. "Why do you care?"

"I'll always care about you Miley. I haven't forgotten about our past – even if you think I have, it'll always be there, you'll always be there – your still a part of me Miley, you don't just forget someone like you."

Miley stood there, taking in his words. What did he mean by that? Did he just confess that he still loved her, or that she was just in his mind? "What?" She finally asked.

"I'll never forget about us." He said quietly, then turned back to the white wall.

"Then how can you marry somebody else when our past is still in your mind? When you obviously still care enough to tell me all this?" Miley asked, desperate to know the answer.

"Because Eleanor doesn't deserve all this, - I can't do this to her Miley." Nick pleaded.

"Oh, but you can do it to me!?" Miley exclaimed.

Nick walked over to her quickly, and put his hand over her mouth. "Miley, there are about ten other people in this house, including my fiancé – so I'd appreciate if you wouldn't go shouting this about."

"Yeah and I'd appreciate it if you stopped screwing with me. Are you saying you still love me or what?"

"I can't answer that Miley, I can't tell you." Nick sighed.

"Tell me you don't love me Nick, that's all I need to know."

Nick shook his head. "I can't do that.."

Miley nodded, a little smile appearing on her face. "How can you marry someone, when you love someone else Nick?!"

Nick threw his head into his hands. "I don't know, okay!?" He cried out loud. He walked over to the door, then shut it. "Everything was fine until you came back Miley, then all these feelings returned – and there's thing you don't even know! Like you didn't know I spent a whole night outside your house two nights ago, - you didn't know that Eleanor thinks I'm still in love with you, you think I don't care – but I care a hell more than you think."

Miley was speechless. She'd dreamt of this moment, where Nick would tell her everything, where he'd tell her he loved her – but she never thought she'd feel like this. She felt scared. She was nervous what to say next, and how Nick would take it.

"You spend the night outside my house?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I walked out on Eleanor, and drove to your house." Nick told her, then he moved closer to her. "It's all still there Miley, it never left me."

"Then don't marry Eleanor." Miley told him – the only piece of advice she could give him.

Nick looked straight into Miley's pure blue eyes, and couldn't help himself. This is what he'd been afraid of – falling completely back in love with her, and not being able to resist her. He gently, tilted her chin up, and leaned forward – even know he knew this was completely wrong of him.

Miley closed her eyes slowly, then let her soft lips rest on top of his. She'd missed his kisses so much, the way he'd hold her, and how he'd caress her face – she missed it all.

Nick was so caught up in the kiss, he forgot what he was doing, who he was, and more importantly – who he was engaged to. He quickly pulled away, then turned his head. "I shouldn't have done that."

Miley didn't say anything. She stood there, waiting for him to pour his heart out once more.

"Miley – I can't do this to Eleanor, I just can't!" He whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so unbelievably sorry – but I love Eleanor, I know I do. I love her Miley, I have to marry her. I have to." He told her, then he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "This is it – I can't do this."

"You can't just tell me you love me, kiss me, and then tell me you're going to marry someone else!?"

"I'm so sorry – I can't do this to Elle Miley, I can't do it."

Miley looked taken aback. She couldn't understand what Nick was saying. "You've changed so much Nick. What are you doing with someone you don't love? Your hurting Eleanor way more by staying with her – let me promise you that."

She dropped her paintbrush onto the floor, then walked out of the room, leaving Nick to his troubled thoughts. Nick sank down to the floor and sighed heavily. What the hell was he doing?

* * *

**Did I do it justice? Was the Niley reunion okay? haha! The wedding will be in about two/three chapters, so until then there won't be much Niley as Nick is convinced he must marry Eleanor, so I'll try and get Loe, Kophia and Noliver - and hopefully some more Jackson involved! I know it's been pretty Niley centric, but I've got some time to concentrate on other couples now!**

**Anyway tell me what you thought of their little confrontation! And how much do you just wanna scream at Nick right now!?**

**Review :)!**


	6. The Kiss Revealed

**Okay so this is just a fun chapter, with some ideas thrown into it - and a lot of thing happen, so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Kiss Revealed**

The next week, Nick, Joe, Jackson and Oliver were at Kevin and Sophia's house for lunch. Miley and Nick had avoided each other since their little 'talk' – and were so far doing a pretty good job at it.

"So how does it feel to know you'll be getting married in less than two weeks?" Oliver casually asked Nick.

They all expected a normal answer - as none of them suspected a thing. Nick shrugged. "Oh I'm just a bit nervous – but it feels great otherwise."

Kevin sat beside his brother, and then tapped him on the arm. "Getting married was the best thing I ever done. Knowing I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Sophia is amazing, and how we were going have a child – it's wonderful."

"You're such a girl." Jackson smirked, then high fived Joe.

"I was waiting for somebody to tell him that." Joe told him, nodding in approval. "Anyway – so as much as I hate to join this little wedding group you two girls have going on – I'm thinking of proposing to Lilly soon."

"What, really!?" Oliver exclaimed. "Dude, that's awesome!"

"You thought about picking a ring out yet or anything?" Kevin asked.

"Whoa – no. Kevin I only just thought of the idea, and now you're asking me if I got a ring? Who do you think I am? You?"

Kevin laughed. "Good point. How about I take you out later?"

"For dinner? Kevin as lovely as that sounds – I think we'd get a lot of strange looks from people.." Joe grinned.

"Funny. But no, I know more about engagement rings than you do – so I could help you chose a nice one?" He suggested,

"Whatever – just as long as we can stop for a burger on the way back."

"Oh yeah, that sounds awesome, burger and an engagement ring." Kevin answered, shaking his head.

..HM

"So, girls – how do I look?" Eleanor asked, as she slowly turned around in her big white wedding dress. It was a sleeveless one, and was perfectly stitched round the waist. Even Miley hated to admit it, she looked amazing.

"I'm so proud that I am your maid of honour right now!" Lilly gushed, as Miley just rolled her eyes at how excited her best friend was.

"You look gorgeous Elle – Nick is going to die when he sees you." Nora told her happily.

"I wouldn't count on it.." Miley mumbled, but Eleanor heard her, and gave her a strange look. Miley quickly laughed, and tried to cover it up. "I mean, of course he's not going to die – I mean cos' then you couldn't get married, and that would be just awful!"

"Oh – right, tell me about it." Eleanor grinned. Just then, a phone began ringing, so she made her way over to her bag, and picked her phone up – then answered it with a smile on her face. "Hey my soon to be husband!"

Miley sat back in her chair, and looked up into the ceiling. She really thought she could kill this girl.

"Well I'm in my wedding dress right now.. And the girls told me I'm looking pretty great – but you'll have to wait and see babe!"

"And you'll have to wait and see babe!" Miley mimicked, flicking her hair about. "Cant she talk to him like, in a different room?"

Lilly hit Miley across the shoulder hardly. "Keep it zipped."

Eleanor hung up, then threw the phone onto the chair. "Okay, so Lilly, Nora, and Sophia – how about we get you girls to try on your bridesmaid dresses? I'm so sorry that you couldn't be one Miley, it's just I ordered the dresses before you came back."

"Oh don't you worry – I'll be happy to sit with my brother and dad, it'll be just like the good old times." Miley told her, with a fake smile. "The most important thing is you though – I mean it is your wedding after all."

"Aw Miles', your so sweet to me!" Eleanor smiled.

"And so false.." Sophia muttered, then smirked at Miley.

"But wait, you could take Jake as your date to the wedding!" Elle suggested. "Isn't that a great idea?"

Miley nodded. "That sounds perfect."

..HM

Later than evening, Lilly and Joe were walking along the beach, barefoot. He'd just taken her to dinner at a restaurant on the pier – and was now waiting for the right time to 'pop the question'.

"Are you okay Joe? You've been acting pretty weird all night? I mean you didn't even crack any jokes when the chef brought the lobster out! You didn't pick it up and pretend to talk with it like you usually do." Lilly laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't want to freak you out or nothing.." Joe said quietly.

"Freak me out!? Joe you know I love the lobster trick! Seriously, what's up?" She repeated, coming to a stop. She turned to face him, and gently touched his collarbone, and watched him relax to her touch.

"Okay so there's a question I've been meaning to ask you.. And I'm kind of scared to hear your answer." He told her truthfully.

"Go on.."

"Well Lilly, how long have we known each other? Eight years or so?" He asked himself mostly. "I've never stopped loving you, all this time. I never once went a day without thinking of you. Even when I left for college – you were still there, still inside of my heart."

He paused for a moment, then took her hands in his. "You'll probably never understand how much I love you – because sometimes I can't even understand it, because it's beyond human knowledge in my opinion. You're the one for me, you always have been – and you always will be."

He took his position on one knee, then squeezed Lilly's hand. "Will you marry me?"

..HM

"Joe that's great – really, I'm happy for you man." Nick told his brother over the phone late that night.

"This is so awesome! And my wedding is going to be a hell of a lot cooler than yours!" He yelled.

"Sure – anyway, it's getting late – I should probably get to bed now, I'll call you tomorrow." Nick put his phone down, then sat down at behind his desk in his office. He sighed, wanting to tell someone about his troubles – but there was nobody to tell.

The only person he told everything was Miley.

But then there was Kevin, he was always great with advice and never judged him. He shrugged, deciding to give him a go. He dialled his number, then waited for him to pick up.

"Nick, is everything okay? It's pretty late." Kevin answered, clearly tired.

"I need to talk to you." Nick told him, seriously.

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"Well, if you haven't already noticed – I still love Miley. And I told her in her little painting party.."

"Whoa, that's pretty big.." Kevin said slowly.

"Yeah, and I kissed her." Nick shook his head, knowing it was wrong. "But I didn't mean to, she was just there, and I had just told her I loved her – and it just felt right, but so incredibly wrong at the same time. I mean I can't believe I did that to Elle!"

"Me neither man, I thought you really liked Elle?"

"I do, but more like a friend now – ever since Miley came back.." Nick explained.

"Yet you're still going to marry Eleanor?" Kevin asked. "Nick, everyone deserves to be with the one you love. If you don't end things with Eleanor, you'll be stuck with her for the rest of your life – and you'll never be able to get back with Miley."

Nick thought about what his brother had told him. He was right. He wanted to, he needed to be with Miley – she was his everything, and Eleanor was just his, something.

"Your right Kevin, I'm going to talk to Eleanor tomorrow – she deserves to know the truth. Thanks a lot – you may just have saved my life."

"Nothing out of the ordinary day then."

..HM

"Morning sweetie!" Eleanor greeted cheerfully, as she kissed Nick on the cheek. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Uh yeah, it was okay I suppose." He answered. "You?"

"I had a wonderful sleep. Dreamt about mine and yours future – and let me tell you, it's going to be a good one." She winked.

Nick watched her move about the kitchen happily, and at that moment he realized – he couldn't hurt her. He couldn't crush her. He couldn't, and he wouldn't. Eleanor meant a lot to him, and he did love her, so he had to stay with her – for her sake. He decided that he could go on living like this, Eleanor seemed to enjoy it, and so he could too.

"Joe and Lilly are coming over soon, I'm going to go over a few things for the wedding with them, and maybe a few things for their own wedding!" She giggled. "Are you going into work early?"

Nick nodded eagerly. "Uh yeah, that's exactly what I'm doing – I'll see you later." He got up, quickly kissed her on the cheek and then made his way to the door.

..HM

"Mr and Mrs Jonas – it's lovely to see you again, now let's get started." Dr Lewis smiled warmly at the couple. Kevin and Sophia were currently at the hospital, for a check up, and ultrasound scan.

"How have you been feeling, any light kicking yet?" The doctor asked Sophia, as she sat down.

"Not much, occasionally I feel something very little, but that's all so far." Sophia told him, and then squeezed Kevin's hand.

"Okay, that's perfectly normal at this stage." Dr. Lewis informed the two of them, then got then started preparing for the scan. Once everything was in place, she took scanner, and gently moved it over Sophia's stomach. She kept doing this until there was a clear picture on the screen beside them.

"Oh my god." Kevin gasped. "That's our baby.."

"That's our baby.." Sophia repeated.

"Indeed it is." Dr Lewis told them. The midwife who was assisting the scan, pointed to a shape on the screen. "And this is your babies head."

Sophia quickly wiped away the tears forming in her eyes, not wanting to look stupid. "Were going to have a baby.." She whispered to Kevin, as if it was only now sinking in.

Kevin kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

..HM

"All the single ladies, now put your hands up!" Miley sang to herself, as she got ready with the girls later than evening. It was the opening night of 'Say What?' – and she was hosting a big opening party with a red carpet.

"So I'm guessing that's your anthem now?" Sophia smirked, as she picked her dress up.

"Pretty much – I mean I'm not sure I want anything to come of me and Jake right now.." Miley said, her voice trailing off – as nobody knew about the kiss between her and Nick.

"Oh, because your still in love with Nick?" Nora asked laughing.

"No – and I'd appreciate it if you guys would keep that under wraps." Miley hissed.

"Your lucky Eleanor can't make it to the party." Lilly told her, then held her hand up to look at her ring.

"Lilly – your ring is still on your finger, you don't have to hold your damn hand up every five minutes to check." Miley snapped.

Lilly laughed, then put her hand down. "Somebody's unhappy. Look Miley, I know you're still pissed about the whole thing that Elle is marrying Nick in less than two weeks – and I'm sorry, I really am, but there's nothing we can do – you have to let it go."

"Lilly – you don't know how I feel. Think about it, what if Joe was marrying someone else – not you? How would you feel? Guys, you haven't got the slightest idea of what I'm going through right now – and if only I could tell you the things you don't know.."

"What don't we know Miles? What's happened?" Sophia asked, her voice full of concern.

Miley shut her eyes. She had to tell them. She wanted them to know, that she wasn't delusional – and that Nick actually still loved her. "He kissed me."

"What!?" Lilly cried, jumping over to the bed where Miley was sitting. "When!?"

"In the painting party, he told me he still loved me – and he kissed me." Miley told them quietly. "Then he told me he was still going to marry Eleanor."

"What a jerk!" Nora exclaimed. "I can't believe him!"

Lilly threw her arms round Miley. "I'm sorry for siding with Eleanor on this one Miley – I didn't know. Truth is, I've been silently rooting for you and Nick all along."

"Me too, you guys are so perfect for each other it's unbelievable." Sophia told her. "You deserve each other so much."

Miley slowly nodded. "Well there's not much I can do now.."

Nora gently tapped her back. "We should probably finish getting ready – red carpet is less than an hour." She reminded her best friend, then sat back. Tonight, she was going to speak to Nick – and try and sort everything out.

**

* * *

****I know this had kinda been, will he, wont he? But I just want to show you how confused Nick is, and how he does really love Miley. Now, the next chapter should be pretty interesting as the girls now know about the kiss, so who else will find out? And Eleanor can't make it to the party, perfect oppourtunity for Nick and Miley to talk some more?**

**I have the engagement party planned, then at long last - is the wedding! **

**REVIEW !**


	7. The One Where They All Find Out

**Sorry that I haven't been able to update this week, I've been finishing off my Christmas shopping - and I've basically been in the middle of a lot of boy problems haha! But I felt like I owed you guys a chapter - it's nothing much, just a filler basically.**

**Enjoy and review though!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven - The One Where They All Find Out**

It was seven o' clock, and the red carpet opening of 'Say What?' clothing store had already started. Various celebrities had arrived before Miley, posing on the red carpet. Miley was the last person to arrive, along with the girls.

The limo pulled to a stop, and the driver quickly got up, opening the door for Miley and her friends. She thanked him, then got out - cameras immediately starting to flash.

She smiled and waved, then made her way across the red carpet, taking photos and signing autographs, and doing various press interviews. Finally, she was able to go inside.

Violet moved her towards the store door and smiled. "You did great out there - now enjoy your night!" She told her laughing.

"Thanks Vi' - you've been awesome tonight, and thank you for arranging all of this - be sure to pick a dress up on me or something." Miley winked, then opened the store door to be greeted with a round of applause. She smiled, blushing a bit, then waved.

"This looks gorgeous!" Sophia exclaimed, then headed over to Kevin and kissed him happily.

"Thank you for coming tonight everyone!" Miley told the crowd, as the silence fell across the room. "It's been a dream of mine to open a store here in California - and I'm so happy that you've all come out to support me tonight. Be sure to pick up your goodie bags, where there's five and ten percent gift vouchers - and a lot more cool things. It's a free bar, so enjoy, but please stay away from the clothes while you have a drink in your hands. Lastly - thank you, and enjoy!"

Miley smiled once more, then headed towards the bar. She sat down, then picked up the champagne glass that had been placed down beside her.

"This is amazing Miley - I really am proud of you." A soft voice came from behind her.

She swiftly turned around to see Nick standing there, in a white shirt, skinny black tie, and black trousers. He looked as smart and amazing as he usually did. "I haven't seen you in a while.." She whispered.

"I know." Nick nodded, then sat down beside her, and picked up a drink. "I'm so sorry Miley, I really am - for everything."

Miley shook her head. "Don't you dare come out with all this crap. Don't you dare try and ruin this night for me Nick - don't you dare." She told him bitterly, then left Nick alone.

****

..HM

"He did what!?" Joe exclaimed, as he sat on the sofas with Lilly, Oliver, and Nora. The girls had just told them both about 'the kiss' between Nick and Miley.

"I can't believe he did that.." Oliver gasped. "Poor Miley, she must be going through hell!"

"I know, right?" Nora nodded. "Please talk to him Joe - he listens to you, you know he does. You can't let him do this to Miley, Eleanor or himself."

Joe nodded silently. "He's just confused. I'll go speak to him." He told the three of them, then looked up seeing that Nick was sitting at the bar alone. "I'll be right back." He announced, then got up out of his seat and headed towards the bar. "Hey man."

Nick turned his head to see Joe sit behind him, and gave him a small smile. "What's up?" He asked, seeing the serious look on his face.

"I know about you and Miley." He told him slowly.

"You do!?" He hissed. "Did Kevin tell you?"

"Kevin knew!?" He exclaimed. "You told Kevin, but you didn't tell me?!"

"I went to Kevin for advice - I was worried Joe, I needed someone to talk to, and Kevin's married - he knew what he was talking about. Did Miley tell you?"

"No, Lilly and Nora did." He answered.

"Lilly and Nora know!?" Nick exclaimed. "Miley must of told all the girls! Oh my god." He cried, throwing his hands in the air. "What am I doing to do?"

"I'll tell you what your not going to do - your not going to marry Eleanor that's for sure. You can't do this Nick. If you marry her - your going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life."

Nick sighed. "I know. I know it's wrong and I shouldn't be marrying her - but I can't break her like that, I promised her I didn't love Miley - I can't hurt her."

"Yet you can hurt the girl you care most about in this world? You love Miley so much Nick, I know that, you know that - everybody knows that."

****

..HM

Once Nick got home, he headed to his office immediately. Eleanor was out of town for a business trip - so he had the house to himself. Once he was in his office, he made his way to the shelf at the back of the room.

Behind the shelf was a small closet, where he kept some old things from college, high school - his childhood memories, this was the only place in the house that Eleanor has no idea about. He pushed the shelf across, and opened the closet. Walking through it was like walking through a timeline. He made his way to the back, he knew it was there - he hadn't long ago checked up on it.

He sat down on the floor, and pulled the box at the back closer to him. He emptied its contents, then rummaged through them. There was old valentines day cards, a girls necklace, letters, old presents, movie tickets, and meal receipts - everything that was important to them back then.

He sighed, then pushed the box away from him. Miley was no longer that girl in his life. He had Eleanor, who he was marrying in less than two weeks. He figured once he got married, his feelings for Miley would slowly disappear. He'd settle down with Elle, and have a great family life - and hopefully Miley would too.

He nodded to himself, happy with his idea of the future, then picked up the box and walked back out of the closet, and back into his office. He dropped the box on the floor, beside his desk - he would get rid of it in the morning.

****

..HM

**WEDDING DAY**

"I can't believe were getting married!" Eleanor squealed over the phone. "It's finally come!"

"I know, it's going to be so perfect." Nick answered, while he was sorting his shirt out.

"It really is - to think, that this is going to be the start of our lives together Nick! Were going to be together forever." She giggled. "Anyway, I best be off - I still have to get ready! I'll see you later - at the church!"

Once Eleanor had hung up, she turned to face Lilly. "What's wrong?" She asked, as she saw the worried look at her face.

"It's Miley - she's missing." Lilly announced. "Her dad just called, told me she didn't come home last night - her phones switched off, and she's taken half her clothes - and her car."

* * *

**Okay I know this is short, but I really didn't want to put much more in it - as I want to leave the drama for the next chapter, which will include the wedding! Nileanor break up? Niley make up? Who knows? I'll try and get it up before Christmas! Also sorry if there are some spelling errors in this chapter, I wasn't able to spell check it!**

**And also, I might do a Christmas one shot? Would you guys read it? I haven't had much luck with oneshots in the past haha.**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Wedding Day Didn't Go To Plan

**WEDDING DAY! All been waiting for this moment, and I hope I done it justice. This wasn't my original idea for the wedding, but it worked better I guess for what I wanted to happen later. I had a lot of explaining to do in this chapter, and how everything went down, so there wasn't exactly time for loads of Niley, but I did put it in in the end - and I hope that's enough for now! I promise there'll be a lot more next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Wedding Day Didn't Go To Plan**

Nick slowly buttoned his waistcoat up, and sighed. This was it. This was the day that changed everything. There was a knock on the door, wakening him from his troubled mind. The door opened, revealing a pale faced Joe.

Nick turned around, noticing something was up. "What's wrong man?" He asked, concerned.

"It's Miley." He said, in an almost whisper.

Nick immediately started worrying. "What is it?!"

"She's missing Nick." He told his brother gently. "Nobody knows where she is. Her dad said she didn't come home last night – and her phones off."

Nick just stared at Joe. He was waiting for him to tell him he was joking – that it was all a big prank to show Nick how much he truly cared about Miley, but Joe remained silent. "How?" He whispered, not having the strength to say much more.

"We've tried keeping it from you Nick. We've all been looking all morning – we can't find her anywhere. I'm sorry."

Nick nodded, and then sat there, thinking. "I have to find her." He finally announced.

"What about Eleanor? It's your wedding day – I thought you were all set on this Nick?"

"I was wrong. I was stupid. Miley's the one." Nick stood up, and then grinned. "That's it! Miley's the one Joe! She always has been – and I have to go find her! Do you have any idea where she could be?"

"Lilly thinks she may be at the airport – going back to New York, she took half her wardrobe with her see." Joe explained.

"Okay – I have to go see her; I have to stop her getting on that plane!" Nick exclaimed, searching round for some kind of escape route.

"Here," Joe reached into his pocket, and then tossed his keys over to Nick. "Take my car. But what should I tell Eleanor?"

"Tell her the truth. She deserves to know. Tell her I'm sorry – but I'll speak to her later if she wants me to, but I have a feeling she's just going to leave – I can't stay though, I have to get to Miley before it's too late."

"I know man, good luck – I really hope you get there in time." Joe smiled, and then hugged his brother tightly. "You and Miley really deserve each other."

"Thanks Joe – thanks for everything." Nick grinned, and then ran out of the room, speeding out of the church.

**..HM**

"Look, I'm really sorry about Miley – but I'm getting married today, I can't wait around for her to turn up, chances are she's doing this for attention – I mean she's never been that nice to me, has she Lilly? She's probably trying to take the spotlight away from me on my own wedding day." Eleanor told Lilly, as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Don't you dare talk about my best friend like that." Lilly spat out. "You wanna know something? Nick was Miley's first love – but she didn't tell you that, she didn't tell you that because she wanted to protect you from her past – she didn't tell you a lot of things, so don't you dare talk about her like that."

Eleanor looked in shock, she was frozen. "Nick was Miley's first love?" She questioned. "He can't have been – he told me they dated briefly, that it was no big deal."

"Then he lied – they dated throughout high school, and he proposed to her in New York three years before she came back home!" Lilly exclaimed, not realizing that she could be destroying the wedding.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Go ask him!" Lilly shouted.

Eleanor glared at Lilly, then rushed out to find Nick. Lilly sighed, then collapsed onto the couch, suddenly regretting her outburst. Maybe Nic k did love Eleanor, and she might have just ruined everything for the two of them?

"Where's Elle?!" Joe asked Lilly as he popped his head round the door, clearly out of breath from running.

"Oh god Joe – I think I might have just ruined everything!" Lilly cried, rushing over to him. "I told her everything, about Miley and Nick dating in high school, and how Nick proposed to Miley first – I didn't mean to, she just made me so mad."

Joe nodded. "It doesn't matter – where is she?"

"She's gone to find Nick – I'm guessing she wanted answers." She shrugged.

"Well she's not going to find them.." Joe paused, then turned to face Lilly. "Nick's gone to find Miley."

Lilly's face turned into a huge grin. "Are you freaking kidding me? This day just got a whole lot interesting!"

**..HM**

"My plane is delayed another two hours? You're not serious are you? I've been waiting for nearly three hours!" Miley exclaimed, to the woman behind the airport desk.

"I'm sorry miss, but they were experiencing some extreme turbulence in the air, so had to land in a nearby airport – were hoping the weather will improve so they can take off again, and arrive here safely." The blonde told her, putting on her best fake smile.

"Great – that's all I need, why didn't I just drive to New York!? I probably would have gotten there faster!" Miley groaned, then walked back to her seat, and sank further down. Was running away the best solution? She had to face up to her problems, not hide away from them. But then again – she was happy in New York – she could be happy there again. And at least she wouldn't have the newlywed's right in front of her face.

**..HM**

"You know, it's like we've been stood up at this wedding – no bride, no groom, no bridesmaids or best men. You call this a wedding? Seriously. I could have done a better job than this.." Jackson laughed, looking round at the church.

"I hope this hasn't been caused by Miley running off – I'm sure she didn't mean to cause a disturbance." Robbie Ray murmured.

"Oh come on, me and you both know she wanted Nick to run after her – and I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't the rate this wedding is going – I mean I'm waiting for the priest to just walk out, this is so boring."

"Alright now son, let's not over do it." Robbie smirked. "How's Lauren anyway?"

"Ah yes, the beloved fiancé – she's doing awesome dad, can't wait till she comes back home though, it seems like she's been in Texas forever, I mean how much family does she have over there?" Jackson asked. "Anyway, were starting to think of a date for the wedding soon – so it's all doing good."

"Who'd have thought, you getting married before Miley. You shocked us all there son – but I'm proud of you. And I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy – your mom would approve of her you know?" Robbie Ray smiled, gently tapping Jackson on the shoulder.

"Thanks dad, it means a lot to hear you say that – it really does."

"Hey Mr Stewart, Jackson – I need to talk to you." Oliver hissed, standing at the end of the row, waving his arms.

They both got up, then slowly walked over, until the three of them were standing in the middle of the aisle. "Let me guess.." Robbie Ray started. "Nick's run after Miley?"

Oliver looked taken aback. "Yeah – how did you know?"

"A father can guess these things." He shrugged. "So what are we going to do? Does Eleanor know?"

"No – hopefully Joe's in the midst of telling her, but what are we supposed to about all this?" Oliver whispered, pointing to the guests.

"Well we could just walk out and not tell anyone?" Jackson suggested.

"That's a thought.. But I think we're going to have to let them know – as soon as Eleanor knows."

Oliver nodded. "Can you keep them distracted for a bit? Chances are Eleanor's going to run out crying, past the entrance - and we really don't want to make a scene.."

**..HM**

"Joseph! Where's Nick!?" Eleanor questioned, as she watched Joe walk into Nick's dressing room.

"That's what I'm here to talk about, you see.." Joe started, not really knowing where to go with this.

"He's left hasn't he." Elle whispered.

Joe nodded. "He wanted me to tell you he's sorry. He really is. And he wants to talk to you about it – he knows you'll want answers, and he's willing to give you them."

Eleanor wiped her eyes. "So why didn't he wait here to tell me why he didn't want to marry me!?"

"Because he's gone to find Miley.."

"Of course he has! That's all it is with him! Miley, Miley, Miley! If it's always her, then why was he marrying me!?" She shouted.

"Because he never wanted to hurt you, Elle – Nick does care about you, it's just he's in love with Miley, he always has been." Joe paused for a moment. "Look, you need to talk to him, I can't give you all the answers you're looking for."

"Oh I've got them – it's simple. The answer to all my questions is Miley, everything has gone wrong because this bitch has come home – and just thrown herself at Nick!" She yelled. "Everything was perfect before she came back!"

"Nick always loved Miley, even before she came home." Joe told her, trying his best not to get worked up – but Elle was treading on thin ice.

Eleanor ignored Joe, then rushed out of the room – running down the hallways, until she got near to main entrance.

**..HM**

"So, weddings – aren't they the greatest thing dad?" Jackson asked his dad, standing at the front of the church – trying their best to keep the guests entertained.

"Oh yes definitely son, full of surprises – and well usually happy endings." He smiled. "Who's married here? Put your hands up! Come on!"

A few hands went up in the air, but most guests just stared at the father and son in confusion.

"Not many? Well after this wedding - I'm sure the numbers will stay that way, trust me, because this isn't exactly a fine example of one." Jackson laughed.

Suddenly, sounds of crying and frustration were getting closer. Jackson and Robbie looked at each other, desperately trying to come up with something to distract the guests from Eleanor.

"So, who saw the football the other night?" Jackson tried, but nobody was listening – everyone was too interested in where the noise was coming from.

Finally Eleanor came into sight. She looked in on the church, everyone staring back at her, in shock. Eleanor ignored the stares, then walked down the aisle slowly. "Oh Robbie Ray – who would have thought that your daughter would actually be successful in stealing Nick off me?!" She asked out loud.

"Eleanor.." Robbie Ray started.

"No! Don't bother! Your daughter might have just ruined my life! That's right everyone, Nick has left – to go find her, to go tell her he loves her. He's left me here, and humiliated me - so you may as well all go home!"

**..HM**

Nick locked Joe's car, then rushed into the airport. There were thousands of people before his eyes – it was going to be impossible to find just one person here. He rushed up to the Customer Service desk, hoping he'd find some solution there.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" The worker kindly asked, noticing how distressed Nick look.

Nick knew they probably wouldn't just put a request over the speaker – he knew he had to make up a story. "Okay my friend Miley is here today – and her sister has just gone into labour. And her sister is going to be a single parent – her boyfriend left her you see, and her sister – uh Lilly, she needs Miley there, she is insisting she can't do this without her sister by her side.."

"Oh dear – and you can't find this Miley?" The woman asked, looking genuinely concerned.

"No." Nick told her, pretending to wipe away tears. "She needs to be there, so is it possible that you could call for her over the speakers? It's Miley Stewart."

"Of course, I'll put it through immediately." The woman smiled, then pressed down on the button next to the mic on the desk. "Can Miley Stewart please make her way to Customer Service on the ground floor please, that's Miley Stewart to Customer Service!"

"Thank you ever so much." Nick smiled.

Five minutes later, a confused Miley was making her way down the stairs, wondering what the hell was going on. She made her way over to the desk, then dropped her bags. "Hi, I'm Miley Stewart – I was called for?"

"Oh right, yes sweetie – your sister is in labour, your friend has just come to pick you up." The woman smiled, pointing to Nick, who was sitting down, just meters away.

Miley couldn't help but laugh. "My sister is in labour? Well that's a new one." She smirked. "Uh – thanks, I'll go see to my friend now." She picked her bags back up then made her way over to Nick. "What are you doing here?"

"Your sisters in labour – didn't the woman tell you?" Nick smiled, then watched Miley sit down. "I ran away, just like you did."

"What?" Miley asked, then looked down at his hand – there was no wedding ring on his finger. "You didn't marry her.."

Nick shook his head. "Joe told me that you'd run away. First instinct was to find you."

"You shouldn't have came Nick. You should have stayed there, and married Eleanor – and I would have gone back to New York, and we would have gotten on with our lives."

"No, that wouldn't have happened. I would have spent every single day thinking of you, thinking of how I should be with you not her, thinking of every single memory we have together – and how I wish I never met Eleanor, and how I wish I'd waited for you like I promised."

"What about Eleanor, does she know?"

"It's over. She knows I left to find you, so she probably joined up the dots to realize I'm still in love with you. I'll speak to her when I get back, but it's over, I don't want to be with her – I want to be with you – I always have, and I know I always will."

"Nick.." Miley started, but Nick stopped her.

"I love you so much Miley Stewart – you'll probably never understand how much I do. You're my whole world. I thought about you every day, every single day while you were in New York. Then when you came back, I felt like I had hope again, like some miracle would happen and we'd end up together again – like it was always meant to be."

"You mean everything to me. It's been torture not being able to just kiss you, hold you, and tell you I love you – it's the worst thing I've ever experienced. And I know it's all my fault – I wish I waited for you, if I knew you were coming back, I would of – trust me. I just thought you didn't want anything to do with me after you never came back after college."

"I'd never think that Nick – you've always been the one for me, always." Miley whispered. "I can't believe you came after me.."

"Isn't that what you wanted? Didn't you leave with just a bit of hope that maybe I'd come running after you?"

"Of course I did Nick, I wished and wished all the way to the airport that you were on your way – that you were coming to save me. You didn't let me down."

"I love you so much, and I never want to let you go again – never again." Nick told her, taking her hands in his.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. I don't want to be let go again Nick."

"Trust me, I wouldn't dare let you go this time – I wouldn't even think of it."

* * *

**NILEY! Okay so next chapter, do you want Eleanor to talk to Nick and then leave, or just leave? I'm not to sure about it. If I get enough reviews, and thoughts - I'll upload before Christmas.**

**Also Christmas Niley one shot? Nobody commented on that last time - so what do you think? I wont make one if you guys wont read it see, cos one shots don't normally go down well with me haha. **

**I promise more Niley next chapter as well, I didn't want to jump straight into them like being together though - so yeah! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. The Past And The Future

**sorrysorrysorrysorry! sorry x 1000 for not updating any sooner! christmas was busier than i expected, and i just didnt have time to write! then new year came, and i made use of being off school and was out like everyday.. and then i wrote some of this the other day and completely forgot - so sorry. i have been getting your reviews and reading them, so thank you for those - and thank you for the response on Christmas Mistletoe, i'm glad you liked it! i found it cheesy, and wish i could redo it now - but whatever its done and dusted.**

**enjoy and review xx**

**rhia x**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine – The Present And The Future**

The road lasted forever; it seemed as if Miley and Nick had all the time in the world – just to spend together. Silence came over the car ride, as they both thought deeply about the past, the present – and the future.

"Tell me a secret." Miley whispered.

Nick chuckled quietly, before waiting a while to speak. "Before I went to sleep last night, I kept thinking to myself, wishing and wishing that somehow we'd end up together. That Eleanor would figure it out, or I would have the guts to admit my feelings, or you would have thought of something – I stayed up half the night wishing."

Miley closed her eyes and smiled. "I needed to hear something like that." She whispered. "It seems so surreal, I can't believe I'm here with you right now – you should be on your way to your freaking honeymoon." She sighed. "I love you."

"You love me more than I deserve. I will never forgive myself for not waiting for you Miley, and I owe Lilly, Joe – everyone my life for keeping you here this long, they kept you safe while I didn't."

Miley felt her heart melt as she heard his soft voice – he was in pain. It pained him to talk about how much he hurt her. "Nick – I understand, you were engaged – you did the right thing and stuck by your fiancé. You respected her too much, and I admire that. But I will never love you more than you deserve, you deserve all the love I can give."

Nick smiled. "I love you Miley Ray, more than I could ever explain." He pulled into the space outside Miley's house then sighed. "I hate to leave you again, I really do – it hurts for me to be away from you now, I need you close. I have to go see Eleanor though, I have to explain things."

Miley nodded. "Don't be gone long. And bring your things over when you're done; I need you by my side tonight." She grinned at the sound of her words. "Don't be too hard on yourself either Nick, everything will go okay." Miley assured him, and then kissed him softly on the lips, before pulling away and exiting the car.

**..HM**

Nick gently pulled down on the door handle – it was open. He took a deep breath then walked in, heading directly towards the living room. He opened the door to see Eleanor standing, still in her wedding dress, in front of the mirror.

"Oh so the runaway groom returns." She announced bitterly, not taking her eyes off herself.

"Eleanor – let me explain-"

"What's to explain? You don't love me, you love her! That pretty much sums it up, agreed?" She laughed, but it was clear she didn't find anything funny.

Nick sat down, knowing it was going to be a long night. "Look, there are certain things I didn't tell you. Me and Miley were in love, all throughout high school, and I asked her to marry me while we were in college. She told me we were too young, but she still wanted to be my wife in the future. As you know, she didn't come back home after college – so I thought she'd forgotten about me, she didn't want me anymore. So when I met you, I figured I deserved to be happy, and chasing after Miley was getting me nowhere." He sighed. "Eleanor, I do love you – and I care about you greatly, it's just I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry."

Eleanor's face softened. "Why didn't you tell me before? Instead of publicly humiliating me?"

"I figured my feelings for you were strong enough – but they weren't. I didn't want to hurt you, I honestly didn't. I'm so sorry things happened this way, trust me – I didn't plan this, I'd much rather let you down privately, and a lot more gentler."

Eleanor nodded. "I should have known. I heard the stories Nick, I heard the whispers behind my back – everyone loved Miley, they all preferred her. I don't blame them either, she's beautiful, funny, and carefree and laidback and she's the one who holds your heart."

"She does." Nick smiled. "But Elle, I don't want you out of my life – I'd appreciate it if we were still friends. I understand if that is out of the question, or you're going to move out of town, but I would really like it if we good stay in contact."

Eleanor stared at him, he seemed sincere – he honestly didn't mean to hurt her. "Of course Nick, I'm thinking about moving back to Florida – but we can stay in touch, I mean I'm guessing you're going to sell the house? We'll have to sort that out and everything."

"That was my intention, as long as it is okay with you. You're willing to stay here until you're ready to leave."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow Nick don't worry, I'll be back soon to sort out the details." She smiled. "Apologise to your friends for me, I didn't mean to sound rude to them earlier – I was just angry and hurt. Good luck with Miley, I'll call soon."

**..HM**

By the time Nick had reached Miley's house, she was sleeping on the sofa. He smiled softly, and then pulled the blanket over her. He reached out his phone – he had about thirty missed calls, and about fifty text messages. He sighed, and then searched for his brother's name.

Once he'd found it, he opened up a new text message and quickly typed,

_Everything worked out, I'm Miley's. I spoke to Elle, she's fine – she is moving back to FL, she'll be back soon to sort out selling the house. Thnx for the car – I owe you, I'll call you tomorrow, let everyone know were both fine. Nick._

"How did everything go with Eleanor?" Miley whispered her voice still sleepy.

"Did I wake you?" Nick asked, his voice full of concern. "You've had a long day Miles'."

Miley smiled, then slowly sat up. "I'm fine, I only fell to sleep in the first place was because I was bored. How did everything go?"

"Fine, she understands – and she is thinking about moving to Florida, but she wants to keep in touch. She took everything surprisingly well." Nick informed her, gently stroking her hair. He'd missed this so much.

"Oh, well that's good." She nodded, then let her head fall onto Nick's shoulder. "I've missed you."

"I don't know how I survived without you Miles' – now I feel as if I can't be without you for longer than five minutes." He laughed quietly. "I can't wait to marry you, I'd ask you now – I just don't find my timing appropriate, one day though – we will."

"I'm in no rush, I'm happy whether were like this, engaged, married, or with three children – as long as your with me, I honestly don't mind."

"Well that leaves our options open." He grinned.

**..HM**

ONE YEAR LATER

"Okay, now will you be good while I finish these sketches off?" Miley asked, her voice trying to catch the attention of the baby in playpen in front of her. She sighed, as if she was disappointed she didn't get an answer. Kevin and Sophia gave birth to daughter, Alice just over four months ago – and it Miley was currently babysitting.

Miley sat there for a while, concentrating her hardest, trying not to let her eyes slide off the page, and onto the baby beside her. She found it too hard. "You're incredibly distracting." She groaned.

Alice managed a cute grin, and then went back to hitting her teddy against the bars of the playpen.

Miley couldn't help but smile and get up out of her seat to pick her up, gently rocking her in her arms. "You just might be the cutest kid I know – and I know you're going to look adorable in your little flower girls outfit for aunty Lilly and uncle Joe's wedding, huh?" She grinned, and then shook her head. "I'm talking to a baby – I am definitely crazy."

"You've got that right." She heard her favourite voice sound through 'Say What?' clothing store. She smiled happily, and then turned to face Nick.

"These are for you." He announced, gently putting a bouquet of flowers onto the counter. "Have you got much work done?" He asked, genuinely interested, and then kissed her on the cheek.

"Not much, we haven't been that busy today so I've been able to finish off my sketches – well try to anyway."

"How about I take Alice off your hands? You can stay here and finish them then?" Nick suggested.

Miley nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'll take her to the park, and then I'll pick up some food – and I'll meet you back at ours later, Kevin said he'll be coming round about six to pick her up."

"Okay that sounds nice – you cooking a meal for me." Miley smiled, and then admired the picture before her, Nick holding Alice. "You're going to be an amazing dad."

"One day." Nick smiled, mesmerized by the little thought of having children. But of course, they'd have to be married first – and they weren't even engaged yet. Miley and Nick were both so busy, and just didn't find the time to think about getting married. But Nick had a plan, and he was sure it was not going to fail.

"Definitely – after we have a gorgeous wedding." Miley added.

Nick smiled, his eyes shutting – just thinking about marrying Miley, it seemed so perfect. "I love you."

Miley rested her head against his, minding that he had Alice in his arms. "I love you too – now be a good uncle and take Alice to the park; I'll meet you home later." She kissed the top of his lips, and then pulled away.

"Can't we just put Alice to sleep and we can go home now?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrow.

Miley laughed. "Go, now before I get to distracted!"

"Got it – I'll see you later."

**..HM**

"Couldn't I wear something cool like – oh my god – a barney suit?!" Joe suggested, as was lying across the sofa, with Lilly in his arms.

"A barney costume? Are you freaking serious?" Lilly asked, laughing.

"Yes actually I am." He defended.

"In that case – most definitely not." Lilly paused. "Joe, I've been dreaming of this day ever since you moved to my school – remember? You tutoring me? And now it's actually happening – I'm actually marrying you! So can you please take this seriously? It's a big deal for me.."

Joe smiled, then tightened his grasp around Lilly's waist, and pulled her closer if that was possible. "You know, I've been dreaming of this day too – ever since I met you. I know how important it is to you Lilly, and I promise you it's going to be the best day of your life. Well I know it'll be the best day of my life – confirming that we'll be together forever."

"Joe I could confirm that now." She told him, but smiled anyway. "But thank you."

"No, thank you – for making me the happiest man alive for letting me marry you."

"I know it was a little crazy, taking you in for life –" Lilly laughed. "But I have a feeling it might be the best thing I've ever let you do."

* * *

**okay so i jumped ahead a year, because i felt i could do more with a year later, ie. wedding, proposal, pregnancy, and other drama! if theres anything you wish you had seen during the year passed, do let me know and i'll try and fit a flashback in if i agree!**

**hope you all had a great christmas and a safe new year. - may be a bit late but happy new year, i have a feeling 2009 is going to be a good one.**

**xoxoxo review!**


	10. It May Not Be A Race etc

**i know a lot of you have been asking for me to update quicker and everything, and trust me i would if i could, but i am extremely busy - january has been filled with birthdays, homework, sport, just in general going out - so i am sorry, but as a writer you should understand how hard it is sometimes to actually like yourself out of your own world, and sit down and write.**

**this story is getting more fun to write though, so it isnt much of a problem:) thank you for all the kind reviews of support, it really means a lot to me to read your feedback on each chapter - and they motivate me to update.**

**so enjoy the chapter xx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten – It May Not Be A Race But It Certainly Feels Like One**

"It's going to be the first wedding after, well you know – you sure you're going to be able to handle it?" Joe casually asked his brother, as they sat in Nick's office.

"I'll be fine, my wedding - if it deserves to be called that – was over a year ago, and I couldn't be happier with Miley right now, were happy for you guys." Nick said, reassuring his brother with a smile.

"Okay man, just checking. So when are you going to pop the question – we've all be waiting for a year now.. But nothing's happened?" Joe raised his eyebrows – he thought Miley and Nick were going to beat him and Lilly down the aisle.

"Me too, but Miley's been super busy, and I mean so have – I've got meetings, and listening to new acts, and then sometimes Miley's in New York – or I'm at a concert, it's frustrating I guess. But I've booked for us to go on a weekend holiday soon – that she knows nothing about, so I'm hoping to do it then."

**..**

"Oh my god." Nora gasped, as she looked at the date on her calendar. She started counting back days, hoping for a loophole somewhere – but that didn't seem possible. She shut her eyes once she realized her assumptions were definitely possible. She picked up the phone, and quickly dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Miley – it's me, Nora – look I have some big news, well it might be news, I'm not too sure.. Can you come over?"

"Sure – is everything okay?" Miley asked, a bit anxious at the sound of Nora's distressed voice.

"I'm not sure – I'll see you soon." Nora hung up, then rushed into the bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and then Nora heard it opening – then saw Miley's head pop around the bathroom door.

"You okay sweetie?" She asked sympathetically, when she saw Nora's pale face.

"I think I might be, pregnant.." Nora whispered, looking down at her stomach.

"What?" Miley gasped, then rushed over to her side. "What do you mean, you think?"

"Well there's been the morning sickness," She explained, pointing to the toilet. "And the fact that I've missed my period – and I'm hardly ever late – I counted the days down."

"So you haven't taken a test?"

"No, I have a spare one here though – Sophia thought she was pregnant again a month ago – false alarm, but she bought two tests, so I have one here.." Nora's voice trailed off, as she looked up towards the cupboard over the sink.

Miley nodded, then got up and retrieved it from the cupboard. "What if you are? How will you feel about that? How will Oliver feel? I mean you guys aren't even married yet.."

"I know." Nora sighed. "I'm willing to have the baby – we can get married if we need to, we can move into together – I don't care, I want to be with him forever anyway, just it's a shock to know forever might be starting sooner than I thought.."

Miley nodded silently. "I'll wait outside." She told her, then exited the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Miley announced that it was time to check the test for the all too valuable answer.

"Already?" Nora whispered, genuinely looking scared.

"Yeah, it's time hun' – you want me to check it then let you know?" Miley asked softly.

"Yes please, I don't know if I could bear to look at it myself.." Nora gave her a small smile.

"Sure thing." Miley told her, then entered the bathroom, and picked the white stick up. She looked at the answer and smiled – she knew this could be a good thing or a bad thing, but she had a feeling it could be good. She walked back into the living room, then sat down next to Nora. "You're having a baby."

**..**

"She's having a what!?" Nick asked, surprise filling through his voice – and also a bit of jealousy that Oliver got to be a father before him.

"A baby, you know – one of those cute things, cries a lot, Sophia and Kevin have one – we babysit it sometimes." Miley teased.

Nick smirked, then sat down at the dining table. "They're not even married yet though."

"I know, but it's not like they planned this, and they didn't plan to marry first anyway. Nora was definitely shocked, and scared – she calmed down though now, and I think she is a bit excited now, just she doesn't know how Oliver will take it."

"Hm, yeah I see where she's coming from – Oliver isn't the best with big news, or news of commitment, they were fine together as they were – it's going to be a shock to the system for him." Nick nodded.

"Yeah, so how far along are we on this baby race? I mean Kevin and Sophia have one, I swear my brother will be a father soon enough, now Nora and Oliver, and Lilly and Joe are a step ahead of us because their actually getting married this month.."

Nick took hold of Miley's hand and squeezed it. "I know it's hard watching our friends go ahead and start their lives together, while the biggest thing we've done is move in together – but I promise you, it will all happen – hopefully sooner rather than later, but it will." Nick smiled.

"I know it will." Miley told him, then sighed. "I love you so much, and I honestly can't wait till the day I meet you down the aisle, or have you by my side in the hospital while I give birth to our child – it's going to be amazing."

"It really is."

**..**

"So what's the big news?" Oliver asked casually, as he got comfy on Nora's sofa.

Nora shifted uncomfortably, honestly not knowing how he was going to take this. One thing was sure – he would freak out. "Well I found out something today, and I know it's going to change things. You're going to freak out – and I wouldn't be surprised if you passed out." She paused, and then started again. "I'm pregnant Oliver."

There was no expression on his face; - it was like he hadn't heard her. She wanted to repeat herself, but she hated stating it out loud as it was.

"Okay.." Oliver finally announced, taking a deep breath. "You're pregnant – we should have seen that one coming, okay." He repeated, then took Nora's hands in his – and stared straight into her eyes. "Nora, were old enough and responsible enough to have a child – we can do this, if that's what you want?"

"You really think we can take care of a child? Ol' were going to have to move in together, and perhaps-"

"Get married." Oliver finished for her, then a smirk appeared across his face. "Marry me then. Marry me, in front of all our friends and family – marry me."

Nora just looked at him. She waited for the big 'joke!' to come out of Oliver's mouth – but it never did, his smirk remained. "You want me to marry you?" She gasped.

"Well I've already knocked you up so why not?" He laughed. "I'm kidding, Nora – I love you, and I loved you always, and I know I always will – I don't know why I haven't asked you before, and I'm sorry I haven't got a ring. I'll get one first thing tomorrow. But please, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will!"

**..HM**

"Oliver freaking proposed before I did?!" Nick exclaimed, as Miley got off the phone to Nora the next Saturday morning. "This is getting out of control!"

Miley chuckled, then let her hands glide through Nick's hair. "Nick – it's not a race sweetie, it's going to happen soon – so don't worry."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Why, are you going to try and beat me to, and propose to me first?"

"Well it was going to be a surprise.. But now that you know – what ring size are you?" She teased, poking her tongue out.

"I'm serious Miley. I will propose to you – I'm not putting it off trust me, I'm just waiting for the right moment." He explained, kissing her softly, murmuring the words across her cheek.

Miley shivered at his touch. "I know, and I'm completely fine with it – married or un married, engaged or not, I'm happy as long as I'm with you."

"Good, because I feel the exact same way." Nick smiled, then wrapped his arms around Miley's waist and pulled her closer. "You sure we can't stay like this all day? We could just go back to bed.. I'd even draw on your back like you love." Nick persuaded, kissing her shoulder.

"So, so tempting – but no, we said we'd meet up with everyone to go over Lilly and Joe's wedding arrangements – it has to be done, and Lilly is a nervous wreck – she needs this sorted and perfect." Miley told him, but tightened Nick's grip around her anyway.

"One more hour?" Nick suggested.

"Half an hour – tops." She giggled, then turned her head and leaned in to his.

**..HM**

"Where the heck are they!?" Lilly yelled, pacing back and forth her big living room – searching frantically for Nick and Miley.

"Maybe their under the couch." Joe suggested, making a face.

"No jokes mister – this is deadly serious, this is our wedding day were talking about!" Lilly told him.

Joe ignored her, then let his arms fall round her waist, pulling her extremely close. "It's going to go perfectly Lilly, - Miley and Nick will be here soon, they are in love – let them be. And calm down sweetie – I love you, and everything's going to be fine, I promise you." Joe told her sincerely, then kissed the top of her nose.

Lilly nodded, controlling her breathing more and more. "Thank you – I get too caught up with these things I forget to enjoy the ride sometimes." She shook her shoulders and grinned. "Now where are those in love annoying best friends of ours?"

"Annoying in love best friends here." Miley greeted, waving her hand in the doorway.

Lilly looked at her wrist. "Miley and Nick – not on time?! What a surprise, I mean their never late?!" Lilly exclaimed sarcastically, then pointed to the sofa. "Sit."

Miley and Nick obeyed, and sat down beside each other. Seconds later, Oliver, Nora, Sophia and Kevin came through the door and joined them sitting down.

"Oliver just totally destroyed your fridge – this man can eat." Kevin told Joe, his tone a little amazed.

Joe nodded proudly. "Okay, now guys – let's get this wedding planning under way."

**..HM**

One week later, and one week before the third Jonas wedding, (the hopefully second successful one). Nick threw down two plane tickets on the coffee table Miley had her feet resting on while she read.

"What are these?" She asked, moving her glasses further down her nose.

"Plane tickets." Nick stated in an 'obvious' voice. "I'm taking you away."

"Aw Nick that's sweet but I'm far too busy – and so are you." She told him softly.

"I've booked you time away from work, your sketches are complete – and they've been sent off to your designers, and the shop is going to be covered at all times, and I run the company at work – I'm allowed to take time off."

Miley sensed that she couldn't argue, so she sat up. "Where are we going?" She asked, trying to hide the eagerness in her voice – a holiday sounded nice.

"Were going to the Bahamas' for the weekend – I figured I couldn't drag you away for too long without you missing work, or without missing the 'wedding of the year' – Lilly would kill us both." Nick laughed.

Miley laughed, then picked the tickets up. "What's the occasion?"

"Does there have to be an occasion to want to spend some time with you?" Nick smirked.

* * *

**a lot of news in one chapter! i kinda love how casual nora and olivers relationship is, but i want to point out - they are very much in love with them, its just they were happy as they were, thats why they werent engaged and stuff before. now im building up for some drama, not really sure what drama yet - im trying to think of something big, if you've got any ideas i'd love to hear them! **

**hope you enjoyed the chapter, dont forget to review - and ideas are always welcomed!**


	11. For The Second Time In My Life

**I am so sorry for not updating. I know how annoying it is waiting for an author to update their story - I get frustrated too. But honestly, my life is the busiest (yet greatest) it has ever been. I have exams (which are over), coursework (which is still coming), revising (which will always be there), friends (oh come on their a good thing) and a boyfriend (he enjoys taking my time up) - there's so much going on in my life right now, that I'm writing with every chance I get so it ends up I'm writing a part each week, so most of it seems weird.**

**I really didn't want to start this chapter again, and I'm not completely happy with it - but I felt like I owed you guys something. It's pretty short, but I'm hoping to have some free time over the weekend to write the next chapter.**

**Please understand that if I had all the time in the world, I would be writing chapters by the hour.**

**And also - it's my birthday today! So make me feel like I'm not the worst updater ever, and wish my happy birthday ahaha! I've had an amazing day. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – For The Second Time In My Life**

Miley threw open her and Nick's hotel room door, and rushed in. Days had passed and the two of them had finally arrived in Barbados for their 'escape from reality' vacation. She gasped, and then threw herself onto the humongous bed. "Oh this is like heaven."

Nick chuckled, as he closed the door behind them. "Impressive." He nodded, and then joined Miley on the bed. He sighed, rolled over, and then slipped his arms round her waist. "I wish we could spend the whole weekend like this – but unfortunately I planned a few things."

"That's fine – we can always stay this way for now." She smirked, tickling the back of his hand. "Then we can go explore."

"Sure, sure."

**..HM**

"It feels weird here, y'know – without Nick and Miley." Joe announced, as he sat in a booth in Lilly's restaurant with Sophia, Kevin and their daughter Alice.

"I guess, but they deserve the holiday – and besides Nick is so proposing to her this weekend!" Kevin announced excitedly. "Finally our little brother is back in the race."

"What race? The race is over." Joe told him. "Anyway I think we should throw them like, a surprise engagement party or something."

"Any excuse for a party.." Kevin muttered under his breath.

"I think it's a pretty good idea, we could do it here – just a small party for when they come back. And besides you and Lilly will be off on your honeymoon soon so it's not as if we can do it after the wedding." Sophia nodded.

"Did I just hear Joe suggest another party?" Lilly asked, rolling her eyes, and she walked over to the booth they were sitting at.

"Yup." Joe smiled proudly. "We can throw Nick and Miley an engagement party here when they come back."

Lilly thought about it for a second then nodded enthusiastically. "Sure thing – but Sophia this is all on you, I still have a wedding to plan!"

"Got it. And what about Nora and Oliver – they just got engaged? It could be a joint one!"

**..HM**

Miley gasped as she looked down at the view below her. "It's beautiful!" She yelled, not knowing if Nick could head her over the wind.

He laughed, looking down to see himself. "It really is." He agreed. He'd booked himself and Miley into a paragliding session, and they were currently 'flying' over the oceans in the Bahamas'.

"How did you organise all this without me finding out?" Miley asked.

"It wasn't as hard as you'd think it would be – and trust me, I have plenty more surprises." Nick smirked, and then reached as far as he could to kiss Miley on the cheek. "I love you."

Miley's face burst into a huge smile. "I love you too Nick."

Later that evening, Miley was lying across their huge bed in their hotel room, as Nick was on the phone. She laid there quietly, listening to Nick's soft voice.

"It's all okay?" He asked, a little bit of worry noticeable in his voice. Miley sat up, wondering what he was talking about. "Okay that's great – thank you so much, I'll phone back sooner to the time." He hung up, and then smiled effortlessly to Miley.

"What was all that about?" She asked curiously, walking over to him, then sitting herself on his lap.

Nick shook his head. "Just work, checking with me about a new artist and her recording time – it's all fine." Nick lied smoothly, happy to see that Miley was buying it.

"Oh good. But you shouldn't really be worrying about work right now.." Miley smirked, shifting so that she was now directly facing Nick, her legs wrapped round his waist. "You're on vacation.."

"Mhm.." Nick murmured, closing his eyes and letting his head rest onto the back of the sofa. "As much as I'd love for us to stay like this right now, and it is so incredibly tempting – but I have one last surprise for the day."

Miley groaned dramatically. "And then we can come back here and do whatever we want?" Miley smiled sweetly.

"Within reason." Nick told her, lifting up his hand to show his purity ring, then gently tugged her purity necklace.

"Of course." Miley winked, then got up. "What am I dressing up for?"

"Dinner." Nick informed her.

**..HM**

"Congratulations – I haven't been able to see you guys to tell you it personally!" Kevin grinned happily, as Oliver and Nora walked through the door – Sophia had invited them over for dinner that night.

"Thanks, I think the initial shock is over now – and we're both pretty excited about it now." Oliver smiled, staring lovingly into Nora's eyes.

"That's awesome man, you're going to be great parents." Kevin told him, leading them into the living room where Alice was sat on the floor playing with her dolls.

"Wow, she's grown so much in so little time!" Nora exclaimed, then rushed over to her, and picked her up. "Hello Alice!" She greeted happily, smiling from ear to ear.

"I know, she's definitely taking more after Sophia right now." Kevin said proudly, watching his daughter interact with Nora. "So when can we expect to hear wedding bells for you two?"

"Pretty soon – we want to get married before the baby comes, and Nora would prefer to actually fit into a dress.. Were thinking of just having a small ceremony." Oliver explained.

"Oh hey guys!" Sophia exclaimed as she came through into the living room, not expecting her guests to have arrived yet. "Sorry but dinner might take a bit longer, I've been a little bit behind today." She said, flustering with her hair.

"You look fine." Kevin reassured her, kissing her forehead softly. "Actually you look beautiful."

**..HM**

"I can't believe you done all this." Miley told Nick, still not getting over the fact he'd organised them to have their meal beside the dolphin pool.

Nick's attention was fully on the dolphins, as they glided through the water. "Mmm." He smiled.

Miley gently pushed her plate forward. "Tonight was amazing Nick, seriously – this whole thing, I love you."

Nick placed his hand over Miley's, and squeezed it. "I love you too, and trust me – it was no big deal, but I've got more."

"More surprises?" Miley asked, her head following Nick's moving body. He walked over to her, and helped her out of her seat then walked her over to the edge of the pool. "I packed a bikini for you – go change."

Miley's mouth dropped open. "Were going swimming?"

"With the dolphins." Nick smiled.

Miley's eyes shut, and a small smile appeared on her face. "I love you so much – your way to good to me."

Nick softly kissed her on the forehead, then whispered in her ear. "You deserve all the goodness I can give. I love you too, promise."

Miley giggled, then rushed off to get changed into her bathing suit – as Nick done the same. Just ten minutes later, they stood at the edge of the pool once more, the shallow water just touching their feet.

"Shouldn't there be a trainer here?" Miley asked, a little bit worried.

"Their inside, I promised them we wouldn't go in far until I called them." Nick reassured her.

"So when are you going to call them?" She asked casually.

"I have something important to do first." Nick told her, then reached into the pocket of his swimming trunks. "I love you so much Miley, I don't even understand the love I hold for you – it's too powerful. You're everything to me, and I couldn't bear to lose you again. I want to be with you forever, I have to be with you forever. There's no question about it. So, for the second time in my life – Miley will you marry me?" Nick asked, his knees sinking to the ground.

Miley just stared at him, and the ring in the box. It was the same one, the same one from all those years. It was still as beautiful as she could remember – it had the same sparkle. "Yes." She whispered.

Nick immediately got up, a grin spreading over his face. Miley threw her arms round him, Nick naturally letting his arms tangle them self around her waist.

"I love you Nick Gray – and I know I tell you it all the time, but I do. I really do." Miley told him sincerely.

"I know you do. And I know I love you back – just as much and more." He smiled, then let his arms fall to his side. "Now, are you ready to swim with these babies?"

* * *

**FYI, Miley is not going to wear the ring while swimming - she shall leave it in the box, in a bag, safely dry hahaha. **

**What did you think? Did I do the proposal justice? Probably not, it was kinda rushed - hopefully you guys liked it though.**

**Review!**


	12. Who Said Jake Ryan Wasn’t Trouble?

**I know, I'm awful. But I'm also awfully busy, and I'm just not finding time to write, because there is so much going on. I have huge amounts of coursework due in, and all week I've been working on a piece thats due friday, and between doing that, I've been going out with friends. And some days I'm just honestly not in the mood to write, I feel as this story was getting boring? So I decided to add some drama in to keep me motivated, and I just love bringing Jake back because he causes so much fun haha.**

**Hope you guys don't hate me yet haha, review! **

**PS. Thank you so much for the kind birthday comments, - some asked how old I was, I was fifteen, still young hah, and what I got etc - just money and a new phone really, but thanks anyway! **

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve – Who Said Jake Ryan Wasn't Trouble?**

"Mr Jonas – there are photographers outside of the main entrance – and surrounding the car park area, would you like us to arrange another way to exit the airport?" A man in a navy suit asked Nick.

Nick shook his head. "That won't be necessary thank you; we'd rather leave as any other couple would – but thank you." He smiled kindly, and then entwined his fingers with Miley's. "You ready Miles'?"

"Yes, thanks for everything." Miley nodded to the airport staff surrounding her, and then brought her glasses down over her eyes. She threw Nick's hoodie over her black summer dress and smiled.

Nick led the way, trying his best to ignore the stares from various travellers and reached the main doors. He pushed them open and was nearly blinded by the amount of flashes. He waved politely, and then checked behind him to make sure Miley was safe.

"I'm fine." She reassured him, noticing his worried glance.

"Miley, - over here!" A photographer shouted in her direction.

She quickly waved, forgetting the giant rock on her finger.

"Is that an engagement ring!?" He exclaimed, following the couple as they made their way to the limo waiting for them. "Nick – have you proposed to Miley?"

They ignored the questions, and jumped into the backseat of the limo then sighed. "Hello California." Nick smirked.

**..HM**

"So, for this double engagement party – are we all just going to hide and shout surprise when they walk in?" Joe casually asked Kevin who was currently sticking up banners on the restaurants wall.

"That's how the usual surprise party goes down Joe.." He rolled his eyes. "So have you got either one of them engagement presents?"

"Was I supposed to?" He raised his eyebrows.

"They got you presents." Kevin pointed out, then picked up a packet of silver balloons. "Sophia and I have gotten them both scrapbooks – we've specially designed them so they start from the moment your married, and then you can record your life in them."

"You're such nerds." Joe shook his head. "I'm going to get them something cool – and something they'd actually like, I mean who scrapbooks these days?"

"I do!" Lilly said happily, skipping out of her office.

"I know you do babe – I think it's a great hobby, something I was thinking about picking up actually, yeah I'll just be going now – see you later, love you – Kevin, well yeah bye." Joe waved, then swiftly walked out of Lilly's restaurant.

"You'd think I'd get used to him by now, but he still freaks me out." Lilly grinned, then admired the big banner across the wall that read, 'Congratulations Nora & Oliver and Miley & Nick!' "That's awesome Kev'!"

"Thanks, is everything set for tonight?"

"Yup, I just got off the phone with Miley – they just got back to the house. I told her to come here tonight for a welcome home party, and Nora and Oliver think the same."

"Awesome."

**..HM**

Miley searched through her closet, the picked out a one shouldered yellow dress, which had a thin black belt round it. She smiled, happy with her choice then quickly changed into it. She stared into the long mirror. Her long brown hair was curled past her shoulders, and her bangs fell above her eyebrows. She slipped into a pair of black heels the grinned.

"You ready?" Nick asked, walking into their bedroom then stopped. "Wow – you look amazing." He walked over to her and kissed her softly on her jaw line.

Miley shivered, then smiled. "You look great too – we best be leaving and get this welcome home meal over with, huh?"

"Yes." Nick groaned. "I don't understand why they couldn't have just come over for takeaway, instead of all this – I mean we were gone a few days - I swear our friends are so weird."

**..HM**

"Thanks for letting us ride with you guys." Nick told Oliver and Nora as Nora parked her car outside Lilly's restaurant.

"It's fine, I mean I won't be drinking because of the baby anyway." Nora smiled, then gently rubbed her stomach.

They all got out of the car, then made their way over to the doors. "Why the hell are the lights turned off?" Miley asked.

"Are we too early? Or have we completely missed the meal?" Oliver asked, pushing the door open. Before anyone would even start to answer him, there was shouting from every corner of the room.

"Congratulations!"

The foursome stood there in the dark, not knowing what an earth was going on. Neither of them moved as they tried to figure out some explanation.

"Joe, - are you freaking kidding me?!" They heard Lilly yell. "You were supposed to turn the lights on!"

"Oh, right – yeah." There was silence for a few more seconds before the lights were turned on.

"Oh my god!" Miley squealed, looking round at all the guests and the huge banner taped onto the wall. "You guys!" She cried.

"Congratulations!" The crowd shouted once more as Lilly just shook her head at Joe.

"Aw, thanks guys." Nora smiled, rushing over to hug Kevin and Sophia.

"No problem at all. I know you guys didn't exactly plan your marriage or pregnancy, so we want to make sure it goes as smoothly as possible." Sophia told Nora and Oliver. "Were here for you, always."

"Thanks Soph' – and you Kev' it really means a lot to us." Oliver nodded.

**..HM.**

"Joe's drunk." Sophia stated, joining Miley and Lilly in a small booth beside the window, later that night.

Lilly rolled her eyes. "Shocker."

Sophia grinned, then turned to Miley. "Your fiancé was sober the last time I saw him – but that was over an hour ago."

"Over an hour ago.. Yeah he's probably drunk by now." Miley shrugged, laughing. She glanced around the room, wondering if she could spot him – but someone else caught her eye, and made her stop laughing immediately. "Oh my god, is that-"

Lilly followed Miley's eyes, then nervously laughed. "Oh yeah, about that.. I was meaning to tell you him coming.."

"You invited Jake Ryan!?" Miley exclaimed, throwing her head into her hands. "Thank you Lilly – I mean you're always thinking of new ways to complicate my life, and I love you for it."

Lilly couldn't help but laugh at Miley's attitude. "Relax, look he knows it's an engagement party – he's over it Miley, he just wants to be friends."

"Oh yeah, where have I heard that before? Uh, every time me and him meet up!?" Miley groaned. "I honestly hope he stays away tonight, it'll just be so awkward and-"

"Oh hey Miley, congratulations." She heard his voice just behind her.

She immediately threw her hand over her mouth and shut her eyes tightly. After a few seconds, she turned around, her face plastered with a fake smile. "Jake! Long time no see, huh?"

"Not really, I mean it wasn't so long ago me and you had that little fling right?" He winked.

"That really wasn't a fling.. I mean we went out on about three dates." Miley reminded him.

"Of course." Jake smiled. "How about we talk over a drink? I'd love to be able to catch up with you and find out about how all this happened?"

Miley couldn't turn him down now, Lilly and Sophia were practically pushing her out of her seat – and she didn't want to be rude, he deserved an explanation of why she ditched him for Nick – again. "Fine." She sighed. "One drink."

"That's what you always used to say." He winked, leading her over to the bar.

Once they'd both received their drinks, they sat at the bar, Jake dominating most of the conversation, boring Miley with the details of what he's been up to, and how he missed her.

"So yeah, the engagement, - spill. How did this happen? As far as I was concerned, Nick was marrying Elle? I come back and he's marrying you now? That boy moves round fast – let me tell you."

"He realized marrying Eleanor would have been a mistake, so we got back together a few months back, and well he proposed on the weekend while we were on vacation." Miley explained, not wanting to go into it explicitly.

"Ah, well he beat me to it anyway – I always wanted to be the one to wait for you at the top of the aisle, - Robbie Ray walking you down, me and him always got on." Jake grinned.

Miley nodded, then eyed his drink. "What exactly are you drinking tonight? And how many have you had already?"

"Oh, just doubles tonight – on a wild night out I usually go for triples, but I thought I'd tone it down tonight.. And just a few swift ones, why?"

"No reason." Miley answered. "So yeah, I'm going to go find Nick – I'll see you later Jake."

"Wait!" Jake slurred, as if the drink was only now hitting him. "You know I love you right Miley? And I'll still fight for you.."

"Jake, I'm marrying Nick." She told him, lifting her hand up to reveal the ring on her finger. "I'm happy."

"I know but you could be happier with me – think about it Miley." He grinned. "I mean I'm Jake Ryan!"

Miley let her hand drop to her side before she felt the temptation to slap him. "I know who you are." She gritted her teeth. "You're the same guy you've always been – the same guy who was never the guy for me."

Jake tilted his head to the side, and quickly leaned in, his lips catching Miley's for only a second before Miley's head jilted back.

"I'm sorry – I had to, one last time." Jake slurred at her.

Miley felt nothing but pity for the man in front of her. She hadn't realized what a wreck he'd turned into. She hadn't seen him since their so called 'fling' – but thought he would be well, but clearly that wasn't the case. "Goodbye Jake." She told him.

**..HM**

"Hey you." Miley greeted happily, as Nick joined her on the sofas, even later that night. The music was blasting behind him, and most people were up dancing.

"Please don't hold the fact that I'm a bit drunk against me." Nick moaned. "Joe is a terrible influence on me – he's supposed to be the older brother, but he was the one chucking vodka shots down my throat."

Miley laughed, then let her hand rest on his knee. "Don't worry, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You'll never guess what happened earlier – Jake Ryan totally came onto me, and kissed me."

Nick's head shot back round to face Miley. His face was no longer, happily confused, it was cold. Ice cold, and hard. "What did you just say?"

Miley stared at his expression, a little worried to continue.

"Did Jake Ryan kiss you?" He asked, his tone a little harsher.

"Yeah – but I pulled away, he's just lost that's all Nick." Miley explained.

"Oh he'll be more than lost now – just you wait." Nick warned, getting up, his eyes already searching for the blonde with a big ego.

"Nick, honestly – it was nothing, he's drunk – just leave him be." Miley begged, trying to pull him back down.

"I don't care Miley – I swear to god, when I get my hands on him." He hissed angrily. He continued searching, until he spotted his prey. He shook Miley off, and marched over to him. He tapped him on the back forcefully, and waited for him to turn around.

"Oh hey Nick, so you got Miley in the end, huh?"

"Yeah I did pal – and you know what you get to go home with? This." He smirked, then lifted his arm up, and punched Jake in the face, the force of the punch knocking him to the floor. "You have a good night now."

* * *

**I wanted to go on, but I felt that was a fun place to end it at, and gives me more to write next time - which I'm going to start after this, but I'm guessing it wont be up till the end of the week because I still have a lot to do this week. But I'm off for a week starting friday - not sure if that's giving me more or less time? Hopefully more time to update!**

**Review, and all that jazz xx**


	13. One More Day

**I know, I know I'm terrible. But my life has been so screwed up recently - letting me come to the conclusion that I hate boys and they shouldn't be allowed to mess girls around anymore. So yeah, more about that at the end, perhaps something good will come out of it - be sure to read my note at the bottom.**

**So yeah, I haven't really been feeling the love recently, so I haven't been inspired to write something like this, but I know I can't keep letting you guys down, so here it is. This if basically a filler before the wedding, and I don't know - some of it was written two weeks ago, some was written yesterday so I do sincerely apologise if it's all over the place, I promise you I will get back to normal soon, it's just my life has been so hectic and so much happening..**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**xx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen – One More Day**

"Nick!" Miley yelled, racing across the room. She took one glance at Jake, who was sprawled out across the floor, his hand covering his bleeding nose. "What the hell was that for!?" She demanded, pushing Nick slightly.

"He kissed you Miley – I'm not having him go round like he owns this place!" Nick told her, and then looked down at Jake. "You're lucky all I did was punch you." He spat out.

"Your pathetic Nick – honestly, was there a need for all this? No there wasn't." Miley told him, then swiftly turned round and walked off.

**..**

Nick opened his eyes slowly, but before they were even fully open he was bombarded with headache pains. Or, the signs of a hangover. He groaned, and slowly got himself out of bed. He turned face Miley's side, and noticed her side of the bed was already made. She was normally still sleeping while he woke up.

He shrugged it off then made his way downstairs, where he saw a note sitting on the kitchen table, addressed 'Nick'.

He swiftly opened it up to reveal Miley's neat handwriting.

_Nick, just in case you were too drunk to remember, and I think you were;_

_I didn't come home last night, I stayed at Lilly & Joe's – I'm sorry but how you acted with Jake was completely out of order. I really don't want to talk to you at the moment, I thought you were done being childish over Jake – come on, that was high school stuff._

_I'm just writing this so you don't worry about where I am. I'll be home when I'm ready to speak to you, or when you've grown up._

_M xox_

Nick groaned. Great.

**..**

"Did you see the way he reacted? It was so rude and just plain childish!" Miley exclaimed to Sophia, Nora and Lilly later that day as they sat in Lilly's back garden.

"Come on Miley, don't you think your overreacting – he was drunk." Lilly pointed out.

"I don't care – he still done what he done, and I'm not excusing the fact he was drunk."

"Whatever, but you're going to have to excuse the fact soon, and go home." Lilly slid in, smirking. "As much as I love having you here – you've got your own house, and your own fiancé."

"Whatever, - anyway let's get discussing." Miley announced. "The wedding is in like two days – were getting ready here right?"

"Yes, Joe and the boys will be staying at mine – so we can stay over here, get ready and stuff?" Sophie asked.

"That sounds great – Miley are you sure my dress is okay?"

Miley had offered to keep Lilly's wedding dress, as they all knew how much of a snoop Joe was, and how he'd be searching for it constantly. "Yes, Lillian – it is in perfect condition. Unless that is, my drunk fiancé destroyed it last night."

Lilly's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I'm not saying he did." Miley chuckled. "But even if he did, couldn't you just excuse him because he was drunk? Even if it would be rude and childish.."

"Miley! That would be a totally different situation, - my wedding dress, or Jake Ryan?" Lilly asked, balancing her hands out. "My wedding dress would always come out on top!"

**..**

"Ready to talk to me I take it?" Nick asked, as he watched Miley enter their house.

"No, Lilly just basically kicked me out of her house. Remind me to tell her how she's such a great friend again." Miley stated sarcastically.

"She is great friend Miles' – she threw that party for us last night." Nick reminded her.

"Ah yes, the party – and what a great success that was." Miley shook her head. "How's your fist?"

"It's fine, how's his face?" Nick asked, but couldn't help but snigger.

"You honestly thought what you done, was funny?" Miley raised her eyebrows, not in the mood.

"It was pretty laughable.." Nick smirked. "Oh come on Miles! The guys a jerk! He always comes round thinking he owns you, and thinking he can get you back at a snap of the finger – he needed telling that he's not 'Mr. Big Shot' around here."

"But did you have to tell him that by knocking him out?" Miley asked.

"I mean there could of been other ways.." Nick grinned. "Just punching him in the face seemed the most pleasing at the time."

"Nick.."

Nick walked over to Miley, then took her hands in his and smiled. "Miley, I'm sorry I hit him okay? I mean I wouldn't have wanted you to see that anyway – I don't like you seeing that side of me, but he just really pissed me off the way he treated you Miles' – your worth so much, and he treats you like any other girl. But you're not any other girl, you're so much more than that."

"I'm your girl." Miley giggled quietly.

"Yeah, you are." Nick smiled, then pulled her in close, kissing her head softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Nick."

**..**

"Did we really have to do this?" Kevin moaned, as they sat around in his living room watching a football game. "I mean were men – and we're having a slumber party."

"When you say it like that, it does make me feel pretty stupid." Nick agreed.

"It's not a slumber party!" Joe argued. "It's more of a, sleepover before the wedding?"

"Anything with the word sleepover in the title Joe, is totally unneeded." Oliver pointed out.

"Well you can all just go home and spend a lonely night by yourselves then." Joe told them, folding his arms.

"Joe this is my house-" Kevin started.

"So not the point."

"As much as I am tempted to go home and spend the night alone – I think I'll stick it out." Nick smirked.

"Good, because I was thinking later we could make some popcorn." Joe suggested.

"And paint each other's nails?" Oliver suggested in a high pitched voice.

"Hey, I was just taking ideas off Lilly!" Joe exclaimed.

"Sure you were – you sure you don't want to run out to the store now and get some fashion magazines? I'll even do your hair if you want?" Kevin teased.

"I hate you guys."

"The feelings mutual brother." Nick grinned, then playfully punched him on the shoulder.

**..**

"I can't believe tomorrow I become Mrs. Grey – I mean I sound like someone off a Cluedo game!" Lilly exclaimed, as she collapsed onto her couch.

"I know, it's gone so fast – it seems like it was only yesterday when Joe proposed." Sophie gushed. "I'm so happy for you guys though."

"I know, to think – this all began because you were failing Algebra, and Joe came in and swooped you off your feet, and totally saved your ass from failing." Miley laughed.

"It's strange to think that someone like Joe, could actually save someone from failing – is that actually possible?" Nora asked.

"Strangely – yes." Lilly laughed. "It's so weird to think, it's always been him. Since the moment I met him I've been in love with him, and there's been nobody else?"

"It was the same with me and Kevin – we had been dating since we were sixteen, I never pictured myself with someone else. What about you Miley?"

"Well there was always that love triangle between me Nick and Jake.." She rolled her eyes. "But I kinda knew Nick was always going to be the one, I mean we'd break up and argue or whatever, but always be thrown back together again – always. It's like someone is trying to tell us were meant for each other, and not even we can change that."

"Yeah, I mean you too have been so close to being out of each other's lives forever, but somehow you always end up back together? I mean you declined his proposal, lived across the country from each other, and he was going to marry someone else – yet you still end up together?" Nora laughed. "Definitely made for each other."

"Hey, and you and Oliver – I mean that's been going on for god knows long!"

"Yeah I guess, and it's been amazing – I can't wait to finally marry him." Nora smiled.

"Have you thought about what you want to do for it yet?" Sophia asked.

"Either a small wedding before the baby, or a big wedding after – I'm thinking before the baby though, I was never a fan of having a big wedding."

"Same, but when I met Joe that all changed – and now look at me, the weddings tomorrow, and I couldn't be happier."

* * *

**Okay, my first bit of news is I've been nominated for um, I think it was either two or three awards on this very cool site that was put up by 'JonasFan101' - it's called the NJK Awards. Now I would be very happy if you go over either to the user profile and find out more about it there or, (www.)(njkawards)(.webs)(.com)- (without brackets) you can nominate me, or any other authors you like there, and send in any other nominations for their other catergories (there are a lot!) - so yeah, thank you if you take the time to go check that out, I feel special for just being considered allready:]**

**Okay my second bit of news is, aswell as slacking off, I've been writing a new story based on my own love life hahah. But I've put in the way of Miley and Nick - now I know you must think, oh come on this will be so boring. But honestly my love life is filled with so much drama it could be made into a TV show, so whatever. I'm going to continue writing it anyway because I find it's just easier to get it out this way, and try and let go. I'm thinking of uploading it, but what are your thoughts? It's going to include most of the Hannah Montana cast, but only 'Nick Grey' - no brothers. I have no idea how it's going to be, or if it will be good, but I'm willing to risk it. So thoughts? Would you guys read it? I can say, its going to be filled with confusion, cuteness, arguments, frustration, friends, love - everything that's happened in my life the past month, and a bit exaggerated too.**

**Review with your thoughts, I might post the first chapter soon to see how it does.**

**xx**


	14. The Best Day

**long time no speak!**

**i'll be honest, parts of this chapter were written a month ago, - it's been all over the place, so i am very sorry if it seems jumbled and jumped, but i just wanted to get it up allready so i didnt have to keep looking at it! i have had an incredible writers block for this story - which im just coming out of, so any ideas would be helpful, im juggling three stories at the moment, so ideas are definately always welcomed!**

**of course, sorry for the huge delay in this, and thank you for the dedicated readers that reviewed and asked me to update, the one i recieved today actually motivated me to check this chapter, so i decided to upload it.**

**its not my best work, but hopefully it'll improve soon as i havent written in so long!**

**r xo**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen – The Best Day**

"Why do I get the feeling something's going to go wrong?" Lilly questioned, as she reapplied her light pink lipstick in the wide mirror in her dressing room at the church.

"Because you're a worrier and weddings don't exactly go well round here." Miley pointed out.

"Have you seen Joe at all this morning?" Lilly asked, not able to hide the inch of panic in her voice.

"Yes – I saw him about twenty minutes ago Lil' – he's fine, he's excited and nervous – but happy. Nick and Kevin are staying with him until it's time." Miley smiled.

"Thanks Miley – for everything." Lilly paused, then stood up and took Miley's right hand in hers. "You've been there for me for as long as I can remember. All throughout high school –college, we stuck together – and I'm so glad because I really don't know how I would have got through all that without you. You're the reason I met Joe – through the Hannah Montana gig, it all goes down to you."

"Lilly-"

"I'm not finished." Lilly poked her tongue out. "Your a wonderful person Miley – you really are. You're my best friend, always have been, and always will be. And I know I don't tell you this often – but you really mean the world to me, and you deserve the world, really. Thank you for being my maid of honour."

Miley wiped the tear that was dripping down her cheek away and smiled. "I'm so proud of you Lilly, I really am. And I love you too –you know I do, and I couldn't be happier that I'm your maid of honour."

"Okay, now I have some bad news for you.." Lilly said slowly. "I invited Eleanor to the wedding."

"Oh." Miley said quietly, not really knowing if this was bad news.

"I know, pretty stupid idea considering the way you guys left things. But she was a really good friend to me while you were in New York, and even though she did go kinda psycho at the wedding – we've talked things over, and it was obvious she was upset and she's apologized. And I guess I just wanted to have her here – if that's okay with you?"

"If it wasn't would you ship her back to Florida?" Miley smirked. "Lilly – its fine. It's been over a year since the wedding, it should be fine."

"Thank god." Lilly sighed of relief. "Okay now let's get this show on the road!"

**..HM**

"Barney cufflinks?" Nick exclaimed. "Are you freaking kidding me? Lilly is going to murder you!"

"Hey, she wouldn't let me wear a Barney suit – so I thought I'd do this instead." Joe shrugged. "Got to give him a tribute on this day – he's been there since I was a kid, he has to be here."

"Can you honestly hear yourself?" Nick asked. "You're talking about a purple dinosaur for crying out loud."

Joe smiled. "I can't believe I'm actually getting married. I thought you'd get there before me, and hey – you nearly did."

"Don't remind me." Nick groaned.

"Speaking of that – you do know Elle is coming today, right?"

"Uh, what?" Nick's head snapped to Joe's direction.

"I didn't tell you?" Joe asked, clearly not bothered either way. "Oh well yeah, Lilly invited her."

"Does Miley know?" Nick asked, a look of panic already spread across his face.

"Maybe. Perhaps Lilly's told her – I don't know." Joe walked over to his brother, then placed his hand on his shoulder. "Look man, Elle was a friend to us all – she deserves to be here even though she was kinda psycho before.."

"Yeah I suppose it's been a while.."

**..HM**

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Lilly Truscott and Joseph Gray. Described best by their friends, as the perfect match for each other – they bring the best out in each other, and I couldn't agree more. Here, the two of them show the real meaning of love, and have decided to share that with everyone here today."

Joe lifted his hand up and gently wiped away a tear that was already forming in Lilly's eye. He smiled down at her, then took his hand down to hers, where he tightly held it.

"Joe, - would you like to begin your vows." The priest smiled kindly at him.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been in love with Lilly. I met her in high school, and ever since we've been inseparable. I never thought I could feel so much love, and compassion for someone – but I was proven wrong when I met you Lilly. You've shown me so much, and I can't thank you enough for making me the luckiest man living, by accepting to marry me. I love you so much that I can't even begin to explain it – you're the most important person in my life, and I can't wait to begin the rest of my life with you. You're my everything."

Lilly wiped even more tears away, then smiled. "Joseph Grey. Where do I begin? Never has my life felt so complete, and full than when I am with you. I feel like there's nothing else I need as long as I'm with you for the rest of my life. You've made me so happy over the past years, and you still never fail to make me smile or laugh. I can't put into words how much I love you, I can't put a label on it, because it's truly unique and it's a feeling I'm understanding more and more each day. Life without you Joe, is life not worth living in my book – I will love you forever, and always."

"Can we have the rings please?"

Miley stepped forward, and handed Lilly the gold band, Joe receiving a different one off Nick.

"Forever and always." Lilly repeated, as she slid the ring onto Joe's finger.

"Forever and always." Joe smiled, as he gently squeezed Lilly's hand, then slid the gold ring onto her wedding finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife – Joseph, you may now kiss the bride."

"I love you." Joe whispered, then gently caressed Lilly's cheekbone, before lifting her head up slightly and softly pressing his lips upon hers.

**..HM**

"Congratulations!" Kevin shouted, as he shook the bottle of champagne, then let the cork out – spraying it over the room.

"Thank you!" Lilly exclaimed, hugging him and then hugging Sophia quickly after. "And thank you for the gorgeous wedding presents – the photo frame set was amazing, thank you, really."

"You're very welcome, sister in law." Kevin winked. "Anyway, I think it's time for the speeches – I see Nick is raring to go." He laughed, pointing over to his youngest brother who was currently standing behind the long table, reading over his notes.

"This should be fun." Joe grinned, then led Lilly back to their seats.

Once Nick saw they were both sitting down, he raised his glass and gently tapped it with his spoon. "Can I have your attention please." He smiled gratefully as the room went silent. "Growing up with Joe, I've had a firsthand experience of Lilly and Joe's relationship, and I feel honoured to have been able to watch this story evolve. Through the tough times of my own relationships, they've both given me the faith that true love does exist, - which now I know for myself – but they've always been there to remind us of love. Of the love that doesn't judge, the kind of love that everybody is searching for. The kind of love that Lilly and Joe have for each other – and I couldn't be happier for them both. Now I can officially welcome you to the family Lilly." Nick grinned, then raised his glass.

Miley stood up next, a nervous look upon her face. She cleared her throat then smiled. "I was a little nervous to speak today – because I've been trying to put into words, the perfect love. The love everybody dreams of having, of experiencing with that one person your world revolves around – and Lilly and Joe have been lucky enough to have this love. Lilly's been like a sister to me for as long as I can remember – and I can remember how she used to talk about Joe, back in high school – she was completely in love with him, and that still hasn't changed. This kind of love hasn't died out – it's survived and grown stronger, and it's been an honour to watch it happen from the start. You guys are perfect for each other, you really are – so thank you for showing us all what love really is."

**..HM**

"The speeches were beautiful – thank you again, I love you both." Lilly smiled, as she hugged Miley once more – then Nick.

"Yeah, really – but I can't wait to top your asses with my speech at your wedding, it's going to totally own yours." Joe joked. "But no seriously – thanks for everything you've ever done for both of us, your amazing friends – and family."

Lilly grinned at the word 'family'. "I can't believe I'm finally a 'Gray' – and I mean you will be soon too Miles' – this family is like forever getting bigger I swear." She laughed.

Miley grinned, but before she could say anything else, a woman cleared her throat behind them – and instantly Miley knew what was coming her way. She felt Nick take her hand in his, as they both turned around together.

"What a beautiful ceremony – congratulations guys." Eleanor smiled warmly at Lilly and Joe. "And Nick, Miley – your speeches were amazing, I was tearing up!"

Miley relaxed once she saw the genuine smile on Elle's face. "It's nice to see you again Eleanor, how have you been?"

"I've been fantastic – truly. I'm dating this wonderful guy – he actually couldn't make it here today, but yeah, things are going great. What about you? When am I expecting an invitation to your wedding then?"

"Well were actually looking at dates now – we'll be sure to let you know then, it'll be great to have you back in town again, and you'll have to bring your boyfriend along too." Miley told her.

"Yeah – I definitely will. Well I thought I'd come over and say hello just before I head off – my flight is in two hours so I best be making my way to the airport – I'll call soon I promise."

"Thanks for coming Elle' – it was really nice seeing you again." Joe told her.

"Yeah it was – I'm really glad things are okay now." Nick finally spoke up.

"Me too Nick – I forgot how much I loved hanging out with you guys, I'm definitely going to have to start spending more time on west coast." She smiled. "Have a nice night guys." She waved, then walked off, heading towards the door.

"Okay that was easy." Miley grinned. "I thought her crazy ass was going to be screaming about the place again."

Nick smirked, then put his arm round Miley. "She seems too calmed down a bit anyway."

"Definitely – hey, were going to mingle about for a bit, we'll see you later?" Lilly told the couple, then followed Joe, their arms linked as they headed towards Joe's parents.

"Is it possible to have attended too many weddings?" Nick laughed, as he led Miley onto the dance floor. He put his arms round her waist as she let her hands rest behind his neck. "I mean on top of like my aunties, my cousins, - they add up to about eight weddings already, then there's Kevin and Sophia's, - my failed attempt of a wedding, and now this one – I think I've got the routine memorized."

"I hope you won't be saying this on our wedding night." Miley grinned.

"I will be the happiest man alive on that day. The day you finally become my wife. You know I've been dreaming of that day since I was like fourteen. I remember thinking, I wonder if I'll be lucky enough to actually marry this girl – and hey, I was. Well after a few bad turns."

"A few?" Miley raised her eyebrows. "Try a lifetime of bad turns. But were here now, it's finally going to happen. I'm finally going to be Miley Ray Gray . Wait, oh my god. That cannot happen."

Nick started laughing immediately. "Oh my god – that's pretty awesome."

Miley playfully hit Nick on the shoulder. "That is so not awesome – people will make fun Nick!"

"People will make fun? Oh my god – totally, like they will make jokes as you walk down the hallway, and they'll poke fun in the cafeteria – and even the lunch lady will laugh at you. And the whole class is going to have a fit when they hear the principle read your name at graduation – oh my god." Nick mimicked.

Miley hit him once more. "Fine, - you know what I mean though."

"Miles' – this isn't high school, I'm pretty sure when they hear your name it'll go more like, 'Gray? You're married to Nick Gray? Are you serious? He's like a god' – that sounds more appropriate."

"Do I have to hit you again?" Miley laughed.

"No – I'm fine. But trust me Miley, the most important thing will be that were married – who cares about the names. You'll still be the most amazing, beautiful person I know. You always will be."

* * *

**what do you think? review! and i promise i'll be uploading much sooner, i will post at least a chapter for one of my stories weekly, and hopefully i can include posting chapters for all my stories weekly! im hoping to build it up.**

**hope your all okay, sorry again for the delay - but review and let me know what your thinking xx**


	15. WOW blast from the past! important note

Wow look what I found after about a year! I was just reading through this story again, and even though I don't really write anymore, and follow Hannah Montana - I do still like Miley and JB though, I was thinking of maybe continuing this, or starting a new story. I'm currently half way through my GCSE's, so for the next two weeks I wouldn't expect much - but then I'm off for nearly ten, and in the nights I am always wanting something to do, so maybe this is it again..

I understand a lot of people who read this story, and also a lot of good writers no longer come on here any more. The reason I stopped, is because I couldn't commit - I had so much on, I was forcing myself to find time to write, and then because I was forcing myself, I wasn't getting my best work. And also, I had a few stories going - and clearly didn't have time for them all. I got a bit bored, and just forget about it, but reading this story again and the reviews has made me want to finish this.

Also I was reading, last chapter I think it was, where I mentioned the NJK awards - that someone set up last year for JB writers, and I just visited the site and found out I won one award, and came third in two or three - and was nominated for a few. Reading that site made me realise how appreciated this story was last year.

I am willing to try and finish this, as long as I know people are reading it haha! Because truth is, I haven't got a clue who still is, or if any previous readers will receive an alert about this! If you do, and you want me to continue - review and tell me! I will as long as I find out from you guys.

Hope your all well, and I suggest if you do want me to continue, re read the story - I enjoyed reading it again :-)

R xx


End file.
